


Middle Earth Is Disease And Danger Wrapped in Sex and Short Fics

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One Sentence Prompts set in the universe of Middle Earth: The Final Frontier.</p><p>I have been searching for a way to go back to Middle Earth and here it is. I hope you all enjoy this and if you haven't read the original fic where Captain Kirk ends up in Middle Earth while investigating a stable wormhole please check it out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's A Good Look For You

CLANG! Jim’s hand and arm vibrated all the way up to his shoulder. Fuck, Eomer was strong.

“Is your arm tiring, my heart?” Eomer’s eyes glowed green with feigned pity and desire.

“Takes more than sparring with you to tire my sword arm out, Eomer.” Jim pulled his blade back and aligned his footing, preparing for his next strike.

“Well, I figure since it tires so easily when you wield MY sword…” Eomer ducked left and swung right, catching Jim’s blade at the last second.

“That happened once and my arm was asleep.” Jim swung fast, Eomer was faster and their blades rang out again in the cool morning meadow.

“You looked wide awake to me, Jim.” Eomer kicked out at Jim, putting him off balance. “Perhaps you are unused to fighting with a _man’s_ sword.” Eomer winked.

That beautiful, dirty bastard. Was he trying to intimate he was too much man for Jim to handle?

They were sparring at the far end of the meadow by the river. The ringing of steel on steel floated through the valley and echoed off the nearby mountains.  The air was filled with grunts and groans as the men fought, the mist from their harsh breaths curling around their sweaty faces.

Jim side-stepped to his left and swung hard, colliding their blades as he advanced. He kicked out at Eomer’s right leg which was bearing most of his weight. Eomer grunted in surprise and fell down. Unfortunately for the Horse Lord, Jim had maneuvered them to the river’s edge and Eomer grunted again as he tumbled down the bank and into the frigid water, which earlier this morning had still been snow atop the nearby mountains.

Eomer sputtered and sucked in a huge lungful of air as he bobbed to the surface.

“What were you saying about not being able to handle a sword, Eomer?” Jim called before he burst out laughing.

Eomer was fighting mad now.  He had to reluctantly admit it was quite clever of Jim to maneuver the fighting toward the water’s edge. He should have been paying more attention to his surrounding and less attention to Jim’s sky blue eyes.  This is what he got for thinking with his dick, yet another colorful phrase Jim had introduced. He had to admit it was apt.

The water was absolutely freezing, fucking freezing he believed was the way Jim would describe it…very shortly in fact if his plan worked. So cold in fact was the water it had felt like a thousand daggers piercing his skin as he had sunk to the rocky bottom of the river. He could feel his limbs get heavier with each movement as he struggled to regain his feet. Jim was going to pay. Eomer envisioned his younger lover on his knees, his thick lips wrapped around Eomer’s cock. Oh, revenge would be sweet and perhaps wet as well.

Jim watched as Eomer made his way to the river’s edge. His long blond hair hung around his face in clumps and his cheeks were pink from a combination of his earlier exertions and the cold water. The green tunic he wore was molded to his well-muscled chest.  There was no man more attractive in all of Middle Earth than his very wet, very angry and seemingly very aroused Eomer. How was the last part even possible?

Eomer fought his way back to the riverbank, palming his impossibly hard cock through the soaking material of his breeches. His eyes were glittering dangerously.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he followed the motions of Eomer’s hand. “That’s a good look for you.” He managed.

Eomer took advantage of Jim’s lust fuddled brain and struck like lightning. His hand snared out to grab Jim’s ankle and pulled hard until Jim landed in the water with a splash.

“You dirty bastard!” Jim yelled to Eomer’s back as the Horse Lord pulled himself onto dry land.

Eomer laughed. “Must I continue to remind you my parents were properly wed else I was conceived, Jim? And as I was just in the water, it is not possible to be dirty.  Has the cold water affected your memory somehow?”

“You, you…” Jim was freezing and his teeth had begun to chatter. He began to wade out of the rushing water. Eomer was too busy stripping himself of his wet clothes to help Jim. Truth be told, Jim was too busy watching Eomer’s muscles play across his back as he struggled out of his pants to help _himself_ get out of the water.

Eomer was stark naked and fiercely aroused when Jim made it back to shore. His numb fingers started to work at the ties to his boots.

“How was your swim, my heart?” Eomer smirked, giving his cock a couple of slow pulls.

“N-Not n-n-nearly as ar-r-rousing as y-yours.” Jim chattered.

“Perhaps you should refrain playing with the big boys if you are ill prepared for the consequences.” He taunted, dropping a sexy wink for good measure. Poor Jim, he really was a mess. Eomer knew just how to set him to rights but wanted Jim to work for it.

“Why you…”

“Please Jim, twigs and bones will break my stones and all that.”

Eomer never could get that phrase right. The absolute cuteness of that notwithstanding, Jim had enough taunting. He was going to make his actions count. He yanked and pulled at his soaking shirt until it was balled up in his hands. He launched it in Eomer’s direction, hitting him square in the chest.

“Tantrum over, my heart?”

Jim’s look was glacial. He turned away, mumbling under his breath as he fought to get out of his pants, his rising erection making that endeavor all the more difficult. He glanced up at Eomer who was still stroking himself, a look of challenge in his deep green eyes. Instead of meeting his challenge head on, Jim grabbed his wet clothes and went in search of a low hanging branch to spread them over to speed their drying. He plopped his boots down in a sunbeam.

Eomer watched as Jim continued to mutter to himself, trying hard to keep the growing smile off his face. His Jim enjoyed pulling pranks. His face would light up, his eyes turned even bluer, if that was possible and he would laugh until his sides hurt. Jim, however, was not so energetic when the joke was on him. Eomer knew he would have to be gentle in his apology to his soggy Jim.  “Come here, Jim.”

That deep voice stopped Jim cold and sent a shiver through his body that had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin. He turned to see Eomer staring and smiling at Jim as he reached out a hand toward him. Jim sighed, he never could stay mad at Eomer for long and truth be told, he had deserved to be pulled into the water, it was just hard to admit he was wrong in pushing Eomer into the frigid river. Jim returned Eomer’s smile and walked toward him.

Eomer met him halfway, cradling Jim’s face in his hands when he was close enough to touch.  He tilted Jim’s face back and forth in his big hands. “Are you well, my heart.”

Jim tried to duck his head, but was stopped by Eomer’s hands. “Just a little cold.”

Eomer could feel the cold from Jim’s skin sink into his own. He pulled Jim into his arms, rubbing up and down his back. “Cold endurance was part of our training. We needed to learn to survive, so the warriors threw us into the river and kept us there until we were blue and it was hard to move our limbs.”

Jim was soothed by the deep timbre of Eomer’s voice and the way his hands were rubbing warmth back into his body. Their cocks nudging against each other was also helping Jim to warm up rapidly.  “How old were you when this happened?” Jim snuggled deeper into Eomer’s neck, his hands plastered against the hot flesh of Eomer’s ass.

“Seven.” Eomer whispered into Jim’s drying hair.

“They threw babies into the frigid river?” Jim was outraged.

“We were warriors in training, my heart, not babies to be coddled.” Eomer sighed as Jim continued to rub their cocks against each other.

“Mmmm, need to taste you, Eomer, need your hot cock to warm me back up.”

“Well if that is what it will take to warm you, Jim.” Eomer’s lips brushed lightly against Jim’s before he opened his mouth to delve into the hot silky depths of Jim’s mouth. He could feel Jim gripping his ass more tightly in his hands before Jim broke away with one last kiss against his collarbone dip.

Jim sank to his knees, immediately taking Eomer’s hot length into his mouth. He was swirling his tongue around the crown and gently sucking when Eomer’s voice broke his concentration.

“Stop when I ask, Jim. Unnnfff, feels so good.” He was gripping Jim’s head tightly in his large hands.  “S-Stop when I command, yes?”

Jim nodded and smiled around Eomer’s girth, ever the Third Marshal giving orders, even during a blow job.  He went back to work, licking up and down the shaft and increasing the suction against Eomer’s tool.  The grip on Jim’s head got tighter as Eomer began to roll his hips. Jim knew he wanted to be taken deeper and Jim did his best before gagging a bit when Eomer hit against the back of his throat.

“You can do better than that, Jim.” Eomer urged, increasing the power behind his thrusts.

Jim had time to take a deep breath before Eomer was shoving his cock down Jim’s throat. A couple of quick thrusts later and he was pulling back, allowing Jim to breathe again.

“So close, so close.” Eomer moaned as he slowed down the movement of his hips. “Now, Jim, stop now.” Eomer pulled himself free from Jim’s swollen, spit-slicked lips and took himself in hand. The first blast of come ripped from his cock, slapping across Jim’s face. Jim cried out for more as the second sticky rope landed on his neck and chin. Eomer roared his pleasure as the last pulse landed across Jim’s cheek and onto his tongue.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Jim beamed as he sucked on a come soaked finger.

Eomer grinned, “That is a good look for you, my heart, covered in my release.”

Jim couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who know me and know the original story know what a battle it was for me to say goodbye to this 'verse and these characters. So I had been trying to think of a way to go back there and write Jim and Eomer, or Jomer as I have named this ship...LOL And along came the one sentence prompts. I had seen the amazing prompts of my friend, ToBoldlyHomo and knew I wanted to do something with these ideas. I sent the original list to my writing group asking them to add their suggestions and the list GREW!! One of our friends, GoWashTheLights started writing these as kid fic and they are amazing, go read about her Applesauce Kids!! Baby Eomer will steal your heart!!! 
> 
> Anyway, I could not figure out what to do with the list. So, I was driving to work one day last week when the sweetest voice whispered in my ear, "Hello my treasure." Eomer calls me his treasure...and I knew instantly what to do with the one sentence prompts!! I would like to sit down and write these non-stop until my eyeballs bleed, but no worries Bones, I won't. I'm going to do these nice and slow...one per week. I have missed my sweet warrior more than I can tell you and I'm not in any hurry to let him go anytime soon!!


	2. Enough With The Magic Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer is once again accusing Jim of witchcraft!

“Witchcraft!”

Jim looked up at Eomer. _Not again,_ he mused as he slowly lifted his lips off Eomer’s straining cock. “No Eomer, not witchcraft.” It seemed not a day went by without Eomer charging him with witchcraft at least once.  Jim crooked his finger once again against Eomer’s sweet spot as his mouth descended to Eomer’s root.

“Sorcery!”

Jim sighed, “No, not sorcery either. Do you want me to stop?” Jim pulled back and up onto his knees.

“NO! Jim, do NOT stop. I will not allow it.” Eomer’s eyes were as big as dinner plates and Jim could see his erratic pulse beating wildly in a distended vein in his neck.

“You will not allow it?” Eomer was so damned cute when he was all hot and needy. He was also a mess. His hair was bunched under his head, beads of perspiration dotted his forehead and his green eyes were blown wide in arousal. His hands were fisted tightly into the bedding.

It was the first time Eomer had consented to let Jim “milk” him. It had taken days of convincing until Eomer finally relented muttering he was a Horse Lord, NOT a dairy cow. Jim knew his high strung lover was nervous to try something new, but he hadn’t counted on being branded a witch, repeatedly.  Maybe he should have just used a gag. That was something to think on for next time, yeah a gag and possibly restraints as well. Jim felt his cock jerk in the affirmative, there was one vote for yes.

“Continue, Jim.” Eomer commanded, eyes wild. He sounded every bit the Third Marshal of the Riddermark.

Jim crooked his finger against Eomer’s prostate and was rewarded with his love shouting his name. He lowered his mouth back to Eomer’s drooling erection, sucking lightly at the head.

“Enough with the magic tricks.” Eomer moaned, tossing his head back and forth. His grip tightened further into the bed.

“It’s a magic place not a magic trick, Eomer.” Jim started to pull his finger back from Eomer’s snug passage.

“No, Jimmmm, you…will…” Eomer was panting, unable to speak a full sentence. “Cease and desist…with removing…your magic finger.”

“You keep complaining so I figured you wanted me to stop.” He rubbed the swollen gland, smiling big when Eomer whined his name.

“Jim…” He moaned. “Am I being a wet jacket?”

Jim giggled. “Do you mean a wet blanket?” Eomer could never get Jim’s saying right.

“That as well.” Eomer gasped. “Please, Jim.”

Jim winked as he wrapped his lips around Eomer’s girth. He had been teasing his stubborn lover for close to an hour. It was time to end this before Eomer commanded he be burned for a witch. He sucked Eomer deeper into his mouth and increased the pressure of his finger on Eomer’s sweet spot.

“JIMMMMMM…” Eomer cried as he started to pump his release into Jim’s mouth.

Jim kept lightly sucking and rubbing until Eomer’s final aftershock passed through his body. He didn’t give Eomer a chance to recover as he immediately started to suck him harder and deeper while rubbing his prostate in earnest.

“Finished, Jim, I can’t, can’t… Fuck, Jim!”

Jim smiled around Eomer’s cock, knowing his second orgasm was going to blow Eomer’s mind and possibly get Jim convicted of dabbling in black magic. Jim felt his cock get that much harder and knew it was almost time.

“WITCHCRAAAAAAFT!” Eomer bellowed as he erupted once again into the velvet heat of Jim’s clever mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting at my desk last Thursday actually working when Eomer interrupted with the “wet jacket” line. A few minutes later, he came back with the exchange about witchcraft and I was doomed. I knew exactly which prompt this would be used for and oddly enough it was one of the ones I had added to the list! 
> 
> Those of you who read Middle Earth: The Final Frontier, will remember Eomer accusing Jim of witchcraft on several occasions and hearing his voice yell it in my mind always makes me laugh!! 
> 
> I have to tell you all that I am overwhelmed with your response to the first prompt last week, not only did you all read the hell out of that one, but a ton of you went back and read the original story as well!! I can never say thank you enough for your love and support. Jomer, as I call this ship is alive and well!! Hugs and lots of love to all of you!!


	3. You're Not The Boss Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is having a bad day.

“Son of a bitch!” Jim yelled, balling his hands into fists at his sides. His tinny voice echoed around the empty stall. His booted foot connected with an empty oat bucket sending it out of the stall, almost hitting a stunned Eomer who had come running when Jim had started to yell.

“Jim, what is wrong?” Eomer charged into the stall grabbing Jim and checking him over for injuries.

Jim reared back, shoving at Eomer’s strong shoulders. He moved the man enough to get away from the iron grip on his arms. Jim’s blue eyes were cold as ice, his nostrils were flared and he was panting. He shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He remained silent.

Eomer did not know what was wrong with Jim. He had been in a playful mood when they had awoken in each other’s arms earlier this morning and Eomer could not imagine what had happened between then and now that would have altered Jim’s mood in this manner.  “What is wrong, my heart?” Eomer gentled his voice, hoping his own calm would somehow soothe Jim.  

“I’m fine.” Jim said, continuing to pace around the stall.                         

“You are many things, Jim, however at this moment in time, fine is not one of them.” Eomer took a step toward Jim.

“Drop it Eomer and go now.” Jim reached down, snatching up a pitchfork which he began to stab repeatedly into the soiled hay sending it flying in all directions.

Eomer grabbed Jim from behind, spinning him around. He made a grab for the pitchfork and sent it sailing into the nearby wall. “You are out of control, Jim. You will tell me what has brought on this…” Eomer was at a loss for words, he had never seen Jim behave in this manner. The only word that could properly describe Jim’s actions was something he had heard the women say when their children would act improperly; tantrum. He took a deep breath. “You will tell me what has brought on this tantrum.”

Jim’s eyes snapped up to meet Eomer’s. He saw concern as well as anger etched into his face. He could give a fuck less at this moment in time. “Tantrum?” He drawled slowly. “You think _this_ is a tantrum?” Jim kicked out at his nearby pile of tools, sending them flying toward Eomer who was lucky to dodge a curry brush.

Eomer was at his breaking point with Jim’s behavior. He grabbed Jim’s shoulders and marched him against the back wall of the horse stall. “You will tell me what is wrong, Jim.” Eomer demanded. He was unused to being defied by anyone, least of all by his usually sunny lover.

“Drop it, Eomer. Get off my ASS!” He yelled as he struggled against the hold Eomer had on him.

“Perhaps your ass is part of the problem. It’s time you remembered your manners, Jim.” Eomer walked to the door of the stall and secured the doors shut, ensuring they would not be interrupted for what was to come next.  Eomer walked deliberately toward they fresh bale of hay Jim had brought into the stall earlier that morning. He carefully unbuckled his sword belt and hung it from a nearby hook on the wall. He turned back to Jim who was watching his every move, both hands on his hips with a defiant look on his usually handsome face.

Jim’s anger continued to build as he watched Eomer shut them inside the stall and remove his belt. If he thought Jim was going to fuck him now, he was dead wrong.

Eomer stepped back around to the front of the hay bale and sat down. “Come here Jim, remove your pants and lay across my lap.” Eomer’s eyes had gone hard. The tone of his voice brooked no argument.

A spanking? Eomer thought he was going to give Jim a spanking? “You’re not the boss of me.” Jim snarled.

“Would you care to place a wager upon that statement, Jim?” Eomer hated the cold tone in his voice. Worse he hated the way his hands were shaking, not knowing if it was fear or anger that was driving his mood.

Jim remained where he was, rooted to the floor in a silent challenge to Eomer’s authority.

“I am sorry this was your choice, Jim.” Eomer said softly as he snapped his arm out to grab Jim’s wrist.  He yanked Jim hard, pulling him across his own legs. 

“Take your fuckin’ hands off me, Eomer. I fucking mean it. Let the fuck go.”

In response, Eomer lifted his right leg up and over Jim’s struggling frame, trapping the upper half of his body against the hay bale as his leg rested over Jim’s back. Now that he was secure, Eomer began to work Jim’s pants down off his slender hips. Once Jim’s pale cheeks were exposed Eomer began to speak softly to his still struggling lover. “I am sorry it has to come to this, Jim. I gave you ample opportunity to explain your actions and you declined.” He raised his right hand and brought it down with a smack on Jim’s left cheek.

“The fuck, Eomer?” Jim screamed, twisting and turning his body to try to escape the iron band of flesh over his back and the hand which had made solid contact with his ass.

Eomer struck his right check, not answering Jim’s shouted question. He was not quite sure, “the fuck” himself, he only knew he needed Jim to regain his senses and explain to him what had happened this morning.

“That fucking hurts, stop!” Jim craned his arm backward trying to slap at Eomer’s side and back. The hits were weak and ineffectual.

Eomer placed two more swats against each reddening cheek. Jim howled with each one. He slapped hard at the top of Jim’s left thigh, then the right.  With the last swat, Jim went limp. Eomer could feel the fight drain out of him. He rubbed his hand over the red, abused flesh of Jim’s ass and felt his gut tighten when a soft cry escaped Jim’s lips.

Jim reached back for Eomer, wrapping his right hand into the soft material of Eomer’s tunic. He didn’t know what had just happened but he did know he wanted it to stop. “S-S-Sorry, E-Eomer.” Jim hiccupped as he cried.

Eomer felt his heart break a little in his chest. He didn’t know what was wrong with Jim, but felt guilt swamp over him as Jim cried. He lifted his heavy leg off of Jim’s prone body and managed to turn then lift Jim into his arms.

His ass hurt like crazy; it felt like his skin had been set on fire. Oddly enough he felt calm now. He was not frustrated as he had been before Eomer found him and was no longer angry at Eomer for trying to help when Jim had been powerless to explain what was wrong.  He wrapped himself around Eomer, burrowing his face into Eomer’s long hair. 

Eomer smoothed his hands along Jim’s back. “I am sorry as well, my heart. I knew of no other way to help you.”

Jim pulled back from Eomer’s neck and scrubbed his hands against his eyes. He closed his eyes when Eomer’s warm hands cradled his face, wiping away the last of his tears.

“Tell me, Jim. Tell me what has upset you so much. Was it me? Something I did or said?” Eomer’s eyes were sad, his voice soft.

Jim shook his head, meeting Eomer’s watery green eyes with his own. “It’s not you Eomer. It’s me and this place. I just-” Jim sighed. “I just felt lost here. Then I lost my words and apparently my mind.” He was looking around at the destruction in the stall, at the scattered tools and the broken pitchfork.

Eomer smiled. “I sometimes forget you are not of my world, Jim. You have adapted so quickly and easily to our way of life. I did not realize it is sometimes a struggle for you.”

“It’s not usually a struggle, only today it was.” Jim snuggled himself into Eomer’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. “I miss my friends, my ship and the stars. I wouldn’t give you up for any of those things, Eomer. I just miss them so much.”

“As I would miss Edoras and my family should I ever be separated from them.” He felt Jim nod against his chest.

“Thank you for loving me so much.” Jim whispered.

“As you love me in return, my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all had those days where a black mood strikes and we can’t explain how they happened or how to make them go away. We just have to hope that we don’t say or do anything unforgivable while the mood runs its course. I didn’t want Jim to say anything that would break Eomer’s heart, but it was just as heartbreaking for him to stand by unable to help.


	4. What Do You Mean It's Not Big Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times it wasn't big enough for Jim and the one time it was!!

**_Part the first…_ **

Jim was wrapped around Eomer from behind as they rode. It had been a long day for the Captain who had found himself stranded in Rohan. As they had ridden for Edoras, Eomer had told Jim all about his home and his people. Jim was excited to see the fortress but had been lulled almost to sleep by the steady movement of the horse and the warm body he was pressed against.

“There it is Jim, Edoras.”

Jim picked up his heavy head to peer over Eomer’s mass of blonde hair. “Hmm, kinda small, huh?” He muttered sleepily.

“What do you mean it is not big enough, Jim? I will have you  know…” Eomer stopped his tirade at the sound of snoring coming from behind him. It had been quite a day for his foundling, there would be time to show him the wonders of Edoras once he was well rested.

**_Part the second…_ **

“Can I touch it?”

“A man does not touch another man’s sword, Jim.”

Jim raised his eyebrows in challenge then quickly refocused his attentions on the broadsword in Eomer’s hand. “Hmm, craftsmanship is amazing.” He reached out a hand to touch the smooth metal before remembering Eomer’s admonition. Jim quickly pulled his hands behind his back to ward off the temptation to touch the surly Horse Lord and his sword.

“We have the finest blacksmith in all of Rohan.” Eomer glowed with pride. He wished Jim was as enthusiastic to touch him as he seemed to be to touch his sword.

“Just thought it would be bigger, you know? You being Third Marshal and all.”

“What do you mean it is not big enough?” Eomer thundered.

“Well,” Jim purred, moving closer to Eomer, “A _big_ man should have a _big_ sword, don’t you think?” Jim brushed past Eomer’s shoulder with the barest hint of contact.

Eomer felt Jim’s touch sizzle through his entire body. “The weapon I wield is in perfect proportion, Jim.”

Jim winked, dropping his voice “Guess I’ll have to take your word for it, since you won’t let me touch it.”

 

**_Part the third…_ **

Eomer was leading Jim to the stables chattering excitedly as they went. “I cannot wait to show you this new stallion, Jim. He is magnificent. A true marvel.”

Eomer had been going on about this new stallion for weeks. “He was sired by Carnage, a warhorse famous throughout Middle Earth. His mother’s origins lie in sturdy breading stock, though little else is known about her.  This stallion is strong and brave and will serve Rohan proudly.”

“Will you be able to breed him if his traits hold true to his line?” Jim had some experience with horse breading back on the farm in Iowa.

“Perhaps, Jim.” Eomer said thoughtfully before his face broke out into a huge smile. “I cannot wait to sit him and put him through his paces. Or have him fitted for armor. Or try him in his first tournament.” Eomer was giddy as a small child with a pocketful of sweets.

They had stopped in front of a stable that housed a small, mousey brown colored horse. “Why are we stopping here, Eomer?”

“This is the horse.” Eomer sighed dreamily. Jim couldn’t remember him acting like this before, as if he were smitten. “Isn’t he a treasure?”

“Wait, you’re telling me this is the horse you’ve been going on and on about? This horse?” Jim pointed as if to emphasize his point.

“Yes, Jim. Isn’t he spectacular?” Eomer turned to Jim only to see a confused look on his lover’s face. “Do you not like him?”

“Well, I was expecting him to be…” Jim was fumbling for the right word, he didn’t want to hurt Eomer’s feelings, but the horse was a bit plain, underwhelming even.

“Yes?”

“Well…bigger, I suppose.”

“What do you mean it is not big enough?” Eomer was stunned. Why couldn’t Jim see the greatness that dwelt inside this animal?

“I just thought he’d be bigger. Warhorses have to carry heavy loads and all that.”

“Jim, it is not the size of the animal that matters, but the heart and drive that lurks within.”

The horse trotted to Jim and nudged against Jim’s outstretched hand with his muzzle. “You’re magnificent, aren’t you, boy?” Jim cooed and the horse nickered in response. “What will you name him?”

Eomer saw the way his new horse was loving up against Jim. If things kept up like this he would belong to Jim, that much was certain. “Damnation, Jim.”

Jim laughed. “I know I’m exasperating, Eomer, but you wouldn’t have me any other way, right?” Jim’s smile was full of sunshine.

Eomer grunted. He was morning the loss of his warhorse to Jim.

“So, what’s his name?” Jim asked again.

“Damnation Jim.”

 

**_Part the fourth…_ **

They had been hunting together all day with almost nothing to show for their efforts. “It is getting dark, my heart, we should get back to camp.”

Jim nodded. He was tired, sunburned and starving. He had not been much help to Eomer on this expedition. He had missed most of his shots and a lot of time was wasted searching for his arrows that had been lost in the trying.

They made their way slowly back to camp. Eomer was worried at Jim’s near silence. “What troubles you, Jim.”

Jim sighed, “Long day, Eomer. I’m tired and hungry is all. I’ll start the fire.”

Eomer could see the fatigue in his lover and knew their meager kill would not fill Jim’s belly. There was not enough food to satisfy one, let alone two grown men. He reached into the game bag and pulled out two small squirrels.

Jim was finishing with the fire as Eomer was pulling the animals out of the sack. Guilt gnawed at him. He should have done more to provide for their dinner. “Not a very big meal, is it?”

“What do you mean it is not big enough?” He cried. Eomer must have been more tired than he thought to be yelling at Jim in this manner. “Maybe if your arrows hit their targets instead of trees half a meter away, there would be a bigger bounty this night.”

“You’re right, Eomer.  I’m a shitty marksman.” He walked off into the tent.

Eomer was acting like a dick, at least he thought that’s what Jim would say. He needed to make amends with Jim immediately.  He stood to go after Jim when the man himself walked out of their tent.

“Yeah, I’m a shitty hunter, but one hell of a gatherer.” Jim handed Eomer the rucksack he’d been carrying with them all day long. It was filled with apples and nuts and a couple of loaves of bread he’d snatched from the kitchens before they’d left on this trip.

“I am sorry for maligning your hunting ability, my heart.” Eomer smiled and pulled Jim into his arms.

“S’okay.” Jim whispered into his neck. “Let’s hurry up and eat so we can go to bed. I’ll let you make it up to me.”

 

**_Part the fifth…_ **

Jim was zig-zagging through camp trying to find Eomer. The Rohirrim had been mobilized to practice battle drills in the fields well outside of Edoras. The day thus far had consisted of being woken in the middle of the night by a howling Eomer, telling Jim and later his men that they must get packed and get moving immediately. It wasn’t until hours later Eomer let the news drop that this was only a drill designed to see how quickly everyone responded to his call.

Now men were setting up tents, searching for wood and building fires. Other men had formed a hunting party and had headed out in search of fresh meat. Jim was hunting for Eomer.  He found the largest tent in the field and peeked inside. He found Eomer bent over a map table studying the area. Jim slipped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“Hello Jim. Have you set up your tent?”

“What, that measly thing? Nah, I just left it where it was, there’s no need to set it up.”

“What do you mean it is not big enough, Jim? You are lucky to have a single man tent and were not assigned a bunkmate. And what do you mean there is no need to set it up? It looks like rain approaches.”

“Seeing that I’ll be in here with you, sharing this tent, all warm and dry and snuggled together there’s no need to set that small one up.”

“You think you’re sleeping in here with me, Jim?” Eomer laughed to himself. Jim had a lot to learn about battlefield camping and that education would start now.

“Of course I’m sleeping in here with you.” Jim winked and kissed Eomer again. “Well, what little sleeping we’ll do.” Jim moved for the ties of Eomer’s pants and let out a shocked squeak when Eomer’s hand batted him away.

“I am sorry, my heart, you will be sleeping out there with the men.” He pointed outside where it had begun to rain.

“Wait a second, you’re going to make your one true love sleep alone in the cold rain, surrounded by hundreds of snoring soldiers?”

“YES! It is what soldiers on campaign do, I cannot be seen showing you favoritism.”

Jim stared at Eomer, his mouth hanging open in shock. He turned from Eomer and walked outside the tent.

“Jim?” Eomer called back to him.

“Yes, Eomer?” Jim’s smile was full of sunshine. Thank fuck he’d only been kidding.

Eomer strode to Jim and kissed him. “Good night, Jim.”

Jim’s face fell realizing Eomer was sending him back to sleep with the rabble. He stalked outside the tent and yelled, “Dammit!”

“Jimmmm?”

Jim ducked back inside, already planning how he would spend the night kissing every inch of Eomer’s body. “Yes?”

“Stop waking my warriors.”

 

**_The good stuff…_ **

Eomer surged to the hilt into Jim’s body.

“Eomer!” Jim cried out.

He pulled back and almost out of Jim’s snug passage.

“NO no no no no no.” Jim begged

“First you said my sword wasn’t big enough.” Eomer slammed himself back inside Jim’s body.

“Fuck, Eomer.” Jim’s eyes were glassy and his forehead beaded with sweat.

“Then my prized stallion was too small for your liking.” Eomer pulled back again before quickly pressing back inside, not stopping until he was balls deep in Jim’s ass.

“More, Eomer, more.” He pleaded.

Eomer pulled back and stared into Jim’s eyes. They were blown wide with passion and arousal. “You complained about my skills as a hunter and my ability to provide.” Eomer withdrew and sheathed himself fully inside Jim again.

“You’re a mighty hunter, the mightiest in all of Rohan.” Jim rambled, desperate for Eomer to move again.

“Oh, now I am a mighty hunter, my heart?”

Jim was grabbing Eomer’s ass trying to urge him forward again, but the stubborn Horse Lord wasn’t giving in to his demands.

“Then Edoras was too small for your liking.” Eomer pounded into Jim’s swollen hole.

“It-it was bigger on the inside. Eomer, please, please.”

Eomer pulled back again, leaving just the tip of himself seated inside Jim. “Lastly was my campaign tent.” Eomer surged forward, his eyes determined as they focused on Jim.

“You got me back for that.” Jim gasped. “Had to sleep in the rain with hundreds of snoring soldiers.”

“I have gotten you back for nothing, Jim. I shall rectify that post-haste.” Eomer pulled completely out of Jim’s ass.

“NO, Eomer no, please, please, please. I’ll be a good boy. Keep my mouth shut, promise. Please. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“A good boy, Jim? I doubt that very much.” Eomer lined up his aching cock with Jim’s hole and pushed slowly inside until he bottomed out.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Jim mumbled.

“Do not thank me yet, my heart.” Eomer pulled back and grabbed Jim’s hips. “You will want to hold on tight.” Eomer pounded into Jim savagely, setting a punishing pace.

Jim did as instructed, for once, and held on tight.

“You and that mouth, Jim.” Eomer continued to drill Jim into the mattress. “Smooth as velvet one moment, dangerous as a viper the next.”

Jim’s mouth hung open. He was beyond words as Eomer continued to fuck him hard and fast.

Eomer could feel himself getting close and he wanted Jim to climax with him. He was pumping into to Jim with such force, he couldn’t let go of Jim’s hip to take him in hand.  “Tell me, Jim,” Eomer paused, he could feel a river of sweat running down his back, “Is this big enough for you?” Eomer bellowed as he began spurt deep inside Jim’s welcoming body.

Feeling Eomer pulse inside him tipped Jim into his own release. He held on tighter and sobbed Eomer’s name as he felt his release, hot against his stomach.

Jim was fighting to catch his breath when Eomer pulled his softening cock from his body. “You know what, Eomer?” Jim’s smile was cheeky.

Eomer raised an eyebrow in question, too exhausted to do more.

“That was definitely big enough. At least I think it was. I mean, I may need to test that theory out a time or two more to be completely sure.”

“Remind me to gag you next time, Jim.” Eomer smiled at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sentence prompt idea was suggested by Corrie71. I wanted her to pick a sentence and give me a scenario for one of our boys to say it. She upped the ante because Jim or Eomer needed to say it SIX times!! The suggestion of a 5+1 is hilarious to me because when we did these together a few months ago for McKirk we struggled mightily. In that story, Jim started off by telling me the plus one FIRST. Eomer had a bit more class and told me the plus one SECOND! He had a bit more restraint!
> 
> It was a funny ride trying to find things in Eomer's world that Jim would say this line about! Eomer knew how he was going to get Jim back for this and I was just along for the ride!!!
> 
> If you have not already checked out Corrie71's work, PLEASE read her. She writes mostly McKirk. although you will find some Jorian in there as well! [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71</a>)


	5. I Didn't Want To Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer makes plans to take Jim fishing for the day and has to cancel at the last minute.

In all of his time on Earth, Jim Kirk had been a lot of things; a fisherman was not one of them. Eomer, in his constant effort to teach Jim how to survive in Rohan had taught Jim how to fish. Jim had taken to it, well like a fish in water. He was able to kick back and relax, even though as Eomer told him a hundred times at least, fishing was not for leisure, it could mean the difference between life and death.  Jim had tuned out at that point and went back to focusing on the way his line dipped and bobbed in the current of the river. Jim enjoyed the feeling of the sunshine on his face and knowing his only duty for the time being was to feel for a nibble on his bait.

 If only Grandpa Tiberius could see him now. He had wanted to take Jim fishing hundreds of times. Jim had never wanted to go, figuring he could never keep still long enough to attract any fish. Grandpa had always said Jim had ants in his pants. Well not today. He wished he had Eomer in his pants, but that would keep until he’d caught enough fish to feed them both, which he did easily.

Jim was overjoyed several weeks later when Eomer asked if he could take Jim fishing on Wednesday. Jim’s enthusiastic “yes” had sent them scurrying into an empty horse stall where Jim showed Eomer how much he appreciated his thoughtfulness…twice.  They managed to make it back to their bed chamber for rounds three and four before they finally fell into an exhausted, sex sated sleep.

 

Jim woke first the day of the fishing trip, his head was resting on Eomer’s broad chest. Usually Eomer was the first one to wake up, having to coax Jim out of bed with the promise of sex. That measure was not necessary this morning. “Wake up, sleepy warrior.” Jim cooed in Eomer’s ear.

Eomer stirred slowly. He didn’t want to get up. So many duties awaited him this morning and he just wanted some time alone with Jim. He was dreading the conversation to come and wanted to hold Jim close for just a little longer. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jim and kissed into the sunshine of his hair. Truth be told he hadn’t been brave enough the night before to tell Jim they would have to cancel the fishing trip. He had wanted to spend the night loving Jim, not fighting with him, so he put off the conversation until now. He wasn’t feeling very brave at this moment either.

“Good morning, my heart, how did you sleep?” He felt the bed shake and move as Jim bounced around. When he cracked an eyeball open, Jim was hovering over him on his hands and knees like an anxious puppy. Thankfully Jim was not drooling on him.

“I was so anxious for our day together, I couldn’t really sleep.” Jim was so excited for this fishing trip he was willing to ignore the way his morning erection was bumping against Eomer’s stomach.

Eomer’s face fell. Jim’s words and the way his blue eyes were shining with excitement made what he had to say even harder. He hated disappointing Jim.

“What is it, Eomer?” Jim knew in that moment they weren’t going fishing today.

“I must cancel our plans, Jim. There are duties I must attend to that cannot be put off until tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Jim tried to make his voice light, but it came out more like a squeak.

“Please understand, Jim. I did want to go with you today. Perhaps another time?”

“I understand, Eomer. I didn’t want to anyway.” He climbed off of Eomer and out of bed entirely. He was pulling on his pants and grabbing for a shirt when Eomer’s voice stopped him.

“Jim, where are you going? We still have time to love each other before I must leave.”

Jim didn’t turn around at Eomer’s plea. He reached for his boots and left the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

If Jim had looked back, he would have seen a shocked and saddened Horse Lord. “Fuck.” Eomer hissed under his breath. He hadn’t know how important this day had been to Jim. Even if he had known his duties were too pressing to ignore. Eomer sighed as he threw back the bedclothes. He dressed quickly and left the chamber to start his day.

 

It had been an awful morning. Firefoot had not wanted to eat his oats. The high strung stallion was jumpy and had tried to kick Jim twice so far. “I know boy,” Jim whispered to the horse. “He’s too busy to come see you, but that’s no reason to take it out on me.” Jim moved to rub his muzzle and Firefoot bit out at him. Jim stumbled backward from the horse so suddenly he lost his balance and landed hard on his ass in the hay.

Jim picked himself off of the stable floor and dusted off the back of his pants. He smoothed a hand down the flank of the edgy horse, murmuring softly to him. “I’ll be back to check on you later. Try to eat something, okay?” The horse turned away from Jim. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but Firefoot hadn’t tried to kick him again either.

He knew where he could find love and welcome reception. He stopped near Starlight’s stall. “I wonder how my beautiful girl is doing today?”

The mare responded with a high-pitched whinny as she started stamping her hoof on the stable floor. She stuck her massive, dark head out of the stall, whinnying again when she saw Jim. “There’s my girl,” Jim cooed as he rubbed the star mark high on her forehead. “You wanna go for a ride, sweet girl?” Starlight pawed at the stall door in response. “Good, me too.”

Twenty minutes later they were flying together through the fields of Rohan.

 

“Where is Jim?” Eomer asked the stable hand mucking out Starlight’s stall.

“He and Starlight went riding, m’Lord.” The lad stuttered.

Eomer frowned at the news, causing the nervous boy to step back from him. “When did he leave?”

“Hours ago, s-sir.”

Eomer nodded at the boy, too busy worrying about Jim to notice his distress. It was beginning to get dark and Eomer was uneasy with Jim being outside the gates of the city alone. He didn’t even have his sword with him for protection.

 

“That’s it, my love.” Jim sing-songed as he brushed down his tired mare, hours later. “Thank you for a great day, lovely girl.” She snorted at Jim and bumped her head against his shoulder as he left her stall for the night.

Jim took the long way around the keep through the kitchen where thankfully cook had saved some dinner for him. He fell on the food ravenously. Jim had left in such a hurry he hadn’t taken time to provision his trip.

It made him feel cowardly, but Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to face Eomer after the way he had acted this morning. What had he been thinking to leave their bedchamber angry with no look back or goodbye kiss? He wanted to race into Eomer’s arms and beg forgiveness, that was if Eomer was willing to even speak with him.

Jim had always known Eomer’s duties to Rohan would have to come first over him in theory. Today had been the first time it had happened in deed. It made his stomach turn the way he made Eomer feel like a dick for cancelling their plans. It was just one day and Jim knew how vital Eomer was in the protection of Edoras.

He hesitated outside the bedchamber door, trying to find the courage within himself to open the door and face his lover. Jim took a deep breath and opened the door.

“JIM!” Eomer cried, when he walked into the room. He pulled Jim into his arms and held on tightly. “You are safe, my heart.” He said into Jim’s hair. “I was growing concerned with darkness approaching.” Eomer felt Jim stiffen in his arms and he held on tighter.

Jim felt like a world class jerk. Not only had been angry at Eomer for cancelling their plans, he had made him worry as well. Jim pulled back to look into Eomer’s eyes, they were wide and full of concern. “I’m so sorry, Eomer. I was a complete dick this morning. I know you have responsibilities that come before me and I made it harder for you to do them today. I have no right to act like a child when you can’t spend time with me.”

Eomer pulled Jim back into his chest. No matter how close he held Jim, it wasn’t close enough. “I am sorry as well, my heart. I do have responsibilities but never forget how important you are to me.” Eomer took a deep, shuddering breath. He was safe, Jim was safe and in his arms. “I did not know how important this day was to you.”

Jim slipped his warm hands under Eomer’s tunic, rubbing his hands over the smooth, hot skin of Eomer’s back. “Rohan’s defense is important.” Jim whispered as his hands continued to travel up the line of Eomer’s spine.

“As are you, Jim.” Eomer hand’s brushed through Jim’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him.

Jim’s fingers dug into the hard muscles of Eomer’s back as their tongues dueled in Jim’s mouth.

“Love you, Jim.” Eomer murmured as Jim’s lips moved to lick up the column of his throat.

Jim smiled, “I love you too, Eomer.” He whispered, nipping at the small mole in the dip of Eomer’s collarbone.

“You will take me, Jim. I would have you join us as one.” Eomer breathed into Jim’s hair.

A shiver went through Jim’s body. Eomer didn’t bottom often and when he did, he turned all control over to Jim. A bolt of lust shot straight to his cock. He was painfully hard in an instant.

Eomer tugged up Jim’s shirt, until Jim released him to raise his arms into the air. He tossed Jim’s shirt to the floor and went for Jim’s pants.

Jim backed up a step. He almost laughed out loud at the startled look on Eomer’s face. “Strip now.” He commanded.

Eomer’s eyes went from confused to aroused in seconds. He yanked off his shirt and popped the seams on his pants in his hurry to undress for Jim.

Jim was loosening the ties of his breeches when Eomer turned back to speak to him, “Would it make you feel better, Jim, to spank me like a wayward boy?”

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Jim managed to rasp. Eomer had never made such an offer to Jim before. Jim’s cock was aching in his pants, which he took down slowly, wanting to keep Eomer in suspense as long as possible. Occasionally, during love making, Eomer would pat Jim’s ass like he were a good horse, but neither of them had ever spanked the other.

“Jim.” Eomer whined, “I grow tired of waiting for you to begin.”

“You grow tired, Eomer?” Jim smirked, “Are you forgetting you are not the one in charge here? You gave that up when you asked me to take you, so be a good boy and remember your place.”

Jim heard Eomer’s jaw snap shut from across the room. Jim fought to keep from laughing over that turn of events as he kicked out of his pants. His hand went to his erect cock, giving it a few long, slow strokes as he walked toward the bed.

“Jim.” Eomer begged, watching Jim from over his right shoulder. Eomer balanced his weight on his left arm and reached for his own straining cock.

“No touching, Eomer.”

“Jim, please, please.”

“Please what, Eomer?”

“I must feel your hands on me, Jim.”

“You’re in luck Eomer, I was just thinking the same thing.” Jim smoothed his hands over Eomer’s feet, smiling brightly at Eomer’s giggle. He had notoriously ticklish feet and Jim loved taking advantage of that fact. His hands moved to caress Eomer’s calves, then thighs, before gliding on to the hot skin of his naked ass. Jim rubbed his palms against the tight flesh.

“Jimmmm.” Eomer moaned. His cock was bobbing against the fur of his stomach. The urge to take himself in hand was overwhelming. He needed to get himself back under control for Jim.

“Soon, Eomer, soon. I promise. You’re being such a good boy for me, so patient.” Jim continued to rub his palm against Eomer. He tried to even out his breathing as he took his hands off Eomer’s skin. He slapped Eomer across the right cheek. The sound echoed around the quiet room. “Count for me.” Jim ordered in a voice barely above a whisper.

“One, Captain.” Eomer moaned.

Jim’s dick twitched hard against his stomach when Eomer used his title. “Fuck, Eomer.” Jim panted just as he slapped Eomer’s left cheek.

“Two, Captain.” Eomer’s breathing was hard. He felt like he was on the edge of losing control completely.

Jim loved how rosy Eomer’s ass looked. It wasn’t enough. The next several strikes were hard enough to brand Jim’s hand prints into Eomer’s skin which was now hot to the touch.

Eomer kept counting as he had been asked to do. His cock was drooling so much pre-come there was a large wet spot on the bedclothes beneath him. His control was so far gone he was resting his face on the mattress, his arms stretched out in front of himself to keep from grabbing for his own cock, or worse, for Jim. He wasn’t a good submissive. It did not come easily for him, but for Jim he would try his hardest.

As if reading Eomer’s mind, Jim whispered, “Such a good boy, Eomer, you’re taking this so well for me.” He rubbed his fingers against the reddened skin, trying to soothe the marks he’d left, all the while relishing the way it felt to have been the one who put them there.

Jim pried Eomer’s ass cheeks apart and licked a slow stripe from the base of Eomer’s balls to the top of his crack. Jim smiled against the skin of Eomer’s lower back when his lover cried out for him.

“Fuck, Jim.” Eomer yelled. “More, please, more.”

Jim licked and nibbled his way back toward Eomer’s entrance, blowing a cold breath over the newly damp skin. He could feel Eomer shudder beneath him. Jim licked into the tight furl of muscle, again and again.

Eomer bucked back against Jim and felt Jim’s steadying hand on his hips. Jim had done this to him several times in the past and he loved the way it felt. “Jim, please.”

“What baby, what do you need?” Jim was probing Eomer’s hole, slightly pushing in and gently pulling back.

“Need you, Jim.”

Jim loved it when his usually dignified and proud lover begged for him. He needed Eomer too. “Stay.” He commanded as he moved away to grab the pot of saddle grease from the table near the head of the bed. Jim removed the lid and started to grease up his fingers.

Eomer turned his head to watch Jim prepare himself. The way Jim was massaging the lube into his long, elegant fingers made his dick twitch hard. He felt like he could come from just watching Jim touch himself.

Jim reached for his cock and began to lube it up for Eomer. He knew his lover was watching him and put on a bit of show, slowly sliding his hand up the length of himself, his thumb slipping over the head to play with his slit. He could hear Eomer whine as his thumb toyed against his skin.

“Now, Jim. I must feel you within me, now.”

Jim touched Eomer’s face with his non-greased hand and rubbed his first finger over Eomer’s lips. He quickly licked out at the offered digit and began sucking on it. Jim continued to stroke his cock as Eomer sucked on his finger. “Soon, I promise.” He pulled his wet finger from Eomer’s mouth before walking back to the foot of the bed and resuming his position behind Eomer.

He brushed his finger against Eomer’s entrance and worked the lube around his hole. The first finger slipped in easily.  Jim loved how Eomer’s heat surrounded him.

“Jim…need, please.”

Knowing exactly what he needed, Jim rubbed against Eomer’s special spot and laughed when Eomer cried out. He scissored his fingers inside Eomer’s snug passage preparing him as quickly as possible for their joining. He scraped past Eomer’s prostate as he pulled his fingers free.

Eomer howled at the sensation and began to plead as he felt Jim’s fingers withdraw from his body. “Jim, do not stop, please.”

Jim spanked Eomer’s right cheek.

“Nine, Captain.” Eomer hissed.

“Good boy, Eomer.” Jim took his cock in hand and lined it up against Eomer’s hole. “You’ve been so good, baby.” Jim breached the first ring of muscle with the head of his cock.

“Jiiim.” Eomer cried out as he felt Jim’s cock slide into his entrance. His breath hitched in his throat as more and more of Jim filled his snug passage.

“That’s it, take my cock, Eomer, take it all.” Jim murmured as he watched his cock slowly disappear into Eomer’s willing body.

The lovers both gasped out loud when Jim bottomed out and their balls brushed against each other.

“How does that feel, baby? Hmm?” Jim cooed as he dropped tiny kisses up Eomer’s spine.

“Move, Jim. You must move.” He gasped out as Jim began sucking a bruise into the tender skin where his shoulder joined his neck.

Jim slipped his left arm across Eomer’s chest to pull his lover more tightly against his own chest, anchoring them together. His right hand was gripping Eomer’s hip for leverage as Jim began to slowly withdraw from Eomer’s body. “You’re so tight. Eomer. I love the way your ass grips my cock.” He bit lightly at Eomer’s earlobe.

Eomer jerked back against Jim when he felt Jim bite him. He loved it when Jim was rough with him, he just wasn’t sure how to tell Jim he wanted more of that kind of treatment. “Please, Jim.” He whispered.

“You like that, do you?” Jim hissed against his neck. “Fuck yourself back on my cock Eomer.” Jim moaned in his ear as Eomer moved to obey. To reward him, Jim bit his way slowly down the column of Eomer’s neck.

Eomer was unsure he was doing it correctly until he heard Jim growl in his ear. He found the confidence to keep moving back against Jim, loving that the slide and retreat of Jim’s cock was all his doing. He wanted to go slow, wanted this to last as long as possible, but it had been too long. Too long since the last time Eomer felt Jim move inside him and too long since the last time he had come. He increased the speed of his backward thrusts.

“Fuck, Eomer.” Jim moaned in his ear. He was licking and sucking his way back down Eomer’s neck, He could feel Eomer moving to the left and right, trying to find a way from Jim to bump against his special place. Jim took his hand off Eomer’s hip and reached around to take his cock in hand as he shifted his hips to the left.

Eomer yelled out when he pushed back against Jim. He felt the head of Jim’s cock nudge against him just right and knew he would be lost soon. “Fuck Jim, gonna come, gonna fuckin’ come.”

Jim loved it when Eomer talked like this during sex. He was usually so refined in his speech, but when he was this close to the end his words became less proper. It made Jim’s dick that much harder to hear those words fall from his lips. “Make me come with you, Eomer. Fuck me harder.” Jim groaned when Eomer obeyed.

The slap of flesh against flesh interspersed with Eomer’s high pitched whine and Jim’s grunts punctuated the air of the otherwise quiet chamber. “Fuck, fuck, Eomer, coming, coming now.” Jim cried as he felt the first pulse of his cock. He bit Eomer’s shoulder as he started to scream his way through his climax.

Feeling Jim’s teeth against his skin sent Eomer into his own climax. He yelled for Jim until his voice cracked. He felt his own come splatter his chest and lube Jim’s hand more as Jim continued to fist his cock.

Jim rested his sweaty head against Eomer’s equally sweaty back. He eased himself free of Eomer’s body and gently laid Eomer’s spent body on his side. Jim grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor and wiped Eomer’s release from his hand. He slipped himself behind Eomer and curled around his body. “Are you alright, Eomer?” Jim asked softly.

“I am well, Jim.” He snuggled back against Jim and felt Jim’s arms tighten around him in response. “Give me a moment to recover and we shall do this again only this time it will be me taking you, my heart.”

Jim felt his spent cock twitch against Eomer’s ass. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my lovely friend KCgirl. She wanted Eomer to make then break plans with Jim and then make it up to him. I hope you enjoyed the making up honey!!! 
> 
> The line “Would it make you feel better, Jim, to spank me like a wayward boy?” Was a line I had written for the original Middle Earth story and never had an opportunity to use. I had a feeling KCgirl would enjoy this...as did Eomer! 
> 
> More to come next week!!


	6. Stop Trying To Cheer Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is having a bad day and Eomer tries to help.

Jim was sitting under the giant willow tree at the river’s edge. His arm was flung back to throw another pebble into the rushing river when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“I believe the river has enough stones, Jim.” Eomer had been watching Jim throwing rocks into the river for almost half an hour now. He had gone to find Jim once his morning war council meeting was over, only to be told Jim had finished his chores in the horse barn and had quietly slipped away without telling anyone where he was going. Eomer knew this was one of Jim’s favorite spots. His thinking spot, as Jim had called it before.

“Hi.” Jim said softly. He had come out here to be alone and to think.  His mood was dark and gloomy and he just wanted to be alone. He didn’t want or need Eomer around to see this black mood.

“May I join you, Jim?” Eomer asked, with sunshine in his voice. He had put his second in command in charge of drilling the Rohirrim as he set off to spend the rest of the day with Jim. Seeing his lover sitting under the blue skies sent a bolt of lust straight to his cock.

 _No, go away_ , Jim thought, but said, “Sure.”

Eomer plopped down beside Jim and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, kissing his cheek as he pulled Jim closer. Jim was like deadweight in his arms and did not respond to his kiss. He released Jim and turned himself around to face him. He could see the far off look in Jim’s eyes and the slumped posture. “What troubles you, my heart?”

“Nothing.” Jim sighed. It was true, there was nothing wrong. Nothing and everything were wrong all at the same time.

“I have turned my duties over to Donnal for the remainder of the day. Perhaps you would like to go for a walk or spend some time swimming?” Eomer cupped Jim’s face in his hands. “Or perhaps we could spend the afternoon loving each other here on the bank of the river.”

Jim was slow to look up at Eomer. “No, thanks.” He pulled his face from Eomer’s hands and turned away to watching the rushing river flow past.

Eomer was stunned. Jim had never before refused the offer of sex. “What is wrong, Jim? You begin to worry me.”

“Nothing is wrong, Eomer.” Jim huffed. He was starting to get irritated at being pressed for details when he could not provide them to himself, let alone to Eomer.

Eomer had never heard Jim use that tone of voice. He was more troubled at Jim’s behavior that he was willing to admit. He reached out to tickle Jim’s ribs. “Why did the fowl cross the battlefield?”

“Stop trying to cheer me up.” Jim jerked away from Eomer and walked to the water’s edge.

Eomer watched as Jim paced the bank of the river. Perhaps he had done or said something that angered Jim? Had he forgotten a promise he’d made? His mind raced from supposition to supposition, finally admitting he was unable to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Jim. He stood and walked to Jim, he pulled his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t be tempted to reach out and touch his lover. “By cheering you, I cheer myself, Jim.” He said quietly. “You are my everything. Please let me help you.”

“I’m fine, Eomer.”

“You are not fine, Jim. Have I done something to anger you or hurt you?” Eomer took a deep breath not wanting to give voice to his worst fear, but knowing he had to anyway, “Have you stopped loving me?”

Jim sighed, his shoulders slumped. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but the last thing he needed was for Eomer to think this mood was his fault. He turned to face Eomer and was shocked at what he saw. Eomer was gripping his hands nervously, his gentle eyes full of unshed tears. “No Eomer, you haven’t done anything wrong and I haven’t stopped loving you.”

Eomer breathed a sigh of relief. “If not those things, then what, Jim?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I came out here to try to clear my head and figure out why I was feeling like this. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going because I didn’t want to be found.” Jim stopped when he saw Eomer jerk as if he’d been struck. “Eomer, I didn’t want to inflict this mood on you. I was trying to protect you from whatever this is.” Jim motioned to himself.

“I understand what you are feeling, Jim. I will leave you in solitude.” He turned to go.

Jim felt his heart pinch in his chest. Eomer had not asked for this, he’d simply come looking for his lover, wanting to spend a rare afternoon together. “Stay with me, Eomer.” Jim gave him a small smile.

Eomer walked to Jim and pulled him in for a hug. He kissed Jim’s forehead as he started to walk back toward Firefoot who was munching at the tall grass nearby. He removed something from his saddlebag and moved back to Jim’s tree.

Jim watched as Eomer retrieved a bundle that he brought back with him and began to untie under the willow tree. He watched Eomer spread a blanket and sat down to take off his heavy boots. He lay down on the blanket, using his arms to pillow his head.  Jim kicked a small rock near his feet, smiling in satisfaction at the splash it made when it hit the water. He sighed and walked toward Eomer.

He could hear Jim approach his position. Eomer stayed still and quiet, curious to see what Jim would do next.

Jim sat beside Eomer on the blanket and took his boots off as well. He lay back on the blanket, mirroring Eomer’s position. After a few moments, Jim shifted his position to lay his head on Eomer’s chest, resting his right hand on Eomer’s stomach.

Eomer pulled his arms from under his head to wrap around Jim, one tangling in Jim’s short hair. He rested his cheek on top of Jim’s head.

“Thank you for loving me even though I’m not very lovable at the moment.”

“I will never cease loving you, Jim.” Eomer kissed Jim’s hair and hugged him tighter.

“I guess this isn’t the way you saw this afternoon unfolding, is it?”

“Of course it is, my heart. I wanted to pass the day with you and here we are together.”

“Together.” Jim whispered. He let the heat of Eomer’s body and the strong, steady beat of his heart lull him toward sleep. He knew Eomer would still be holding him when he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all had days like this when something, nothing and everything was wrong. We can’t explain why or how this mood started and we’re powerless to get out of it. I wish we all had an Eomer to cuddle with when this kind of mood strikes. 
> 
> Oh, and if someone can answer. “Why did the fowl cross the battlefield?” I would be eternally grateful!


	7. Are You Flirting With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim coaxes Eomer into playing the "Pretend we just met" game.

Jim and Eomer were lying on a plush rug in front of a roaring fire. Their bodies were covered in sweat, limbs tangled together in a jumble. Thunder rolled outside their window and they could both hear the rain beating a steady tattoo against the glass.

“Let’s play a game.” Jim suggested

“We have loved each other twice now Jim, do not tell me you hunger for me again so soon. Even you are not Batman.”

Jim hooted with laughter. He rolled away from Eomer and tried to sit up with no success. He was slapping his hand against the rug, trying to catch his breath.

“What is so humorous, Jim?” Eomer was a bit worried at the color Jim’s face was turning. He hauled Jim up into a sitting position.

“I think you mean Superman.” Jim cupped Eomer’s grumpy little face in his hands, he didn’t want Eomer to think he was laughing at him. He was, but that was beside the point.

“Well whomever it is that leaps locomotives in a single bound and is faster than a tall building. Even your cock can not recover that quickly.”

Jim tried hard to suppress a giggle over Eomer mixing up Superman’s abilities. He was so damn cute when that happened. Eomer was wrong about his ability to want him again so soon after the last time. He could feel his cock valiantly trying to rise once again, but that would keep. “Let’s pretend we just met each other and see what happens.”

“Pretend? I am unfamiliar with that word.”

“It’s when you use your imagination to picture yourself in a different situation. Like if you pretended to be a dog, you’d bark and crawl around on your hands and knees.”

Eomer looked confused. “You wish me to be a dog, Jim?”

“No, I want you to imagine we are meeting for the first time and act out what you think would happen.”

“We are to meet each other for the first time while we are both naked? I do not think I can _pretend_ a situation where we would meet unclothed.” He said dubiously.

Jim sighed and stood up, he could think of several. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Jim grabbed a sheet from their bed and walked back to Eomer. “Stand up.” When Eomer did as he was asked, Jim wrapped the sheet around him and draped the tail end of it over his shoulder like a toga. He laughed when Eomer raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Jim pulled his trousers back on and fumbled for his shirt. “Okay, so I am a tailor and you are in need of new clothes.”

“I am certainly in need of new clothes, Jim.” Eomer looked down at his bare feet peeking out from the skirt Jim had made from the sheet.

“Okay so here we go, you’ll come to my tailor shop and ask about new clothes. Ready? Go!” Jim turned away from Eomer and went to straighten up the clothes in their armoire.

Eomer was still confused. Why was Jim cleaning up their room? “I need pants.” He called out.

Jim turned around with a huge smile on his face. “You certainly do, my good sir, that bed sheet is SO last year.” Jim giggled at his over the top performance.

Eomer stood staring at Jim with his mouth hanging open. Jim had lost his mind.

Jim groaned at Eomer’s reaction. “I am pretending to be happy to have you as a customer. Now what would you say next?”

“I need pants.” Eomer repeated, having no idea what else he would say to a shop owner.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Yes, you need pants, what is your name, sir?” Jim nodded his head at Eomer, trying to coax him into saying the next line.

“Eomer, Jim, I am Eomer. Are you not feeling well?” He moved forward to place his hand against Jim’s forehead.

Jim batted his hand away. “Noooo, Eomer, you’re not Eomer, say your name is George, or Paul or Ringo.”

Eomer sighed. “My name is Ringo. I need pants.” His voice was wooden. He felt ridiculous, worse, he looked ridiculous and he still wasn’t sure Jim was well.

“Hello Ringo, I’m John, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jim stuck out his hand. He groaned and grabbed Eomer’s to shake when Eomer stood there looking lost. “Let’s just get rid of this…this garment and we’ll see what I have that fits you.” Jim winked at Eomer and busied himself unwrapping Eomer from the bed sheet. His hand brushed against Eomer’s cock and felt that it was fully erect again. _Who’s Batman now?_ He thought to himself with a giggle. “Are you flirting with me, Ringo?” Jim asked playfully.

“Yes, if it will get you to stop this foolish pretending and suck my cock, Jim.”

“The customer is always right, Ringo.” Jim winked and licked out at the head of Eomer’s cock. “It’s gonna be a hard day’s night, sir.” Jim swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my lovely friend GoWashTheLights. She wanted Jim and Eomer to play the “Let’s pretend we just met” game. I had a feeling the idea of pretending would be foreign to Eomer. After losing his parents at such a young age, I assume he had to grow up quickly and take responsibility for his sister, even though he was living in his uncle’s house. This would have been a serious little boy with no time for play.  
> It’s a headcanon of mine that Eomer will constantly mix up Jim’s idoms and sayings and the idea that he confused Superman with Batman then mixing up Superman’s abilities is the sweetest thing. Plus I have this crazy idea that Karl Urban would have been a smoking hot Batman, using his raspy Judge Dredd voice…
> 
> Confused, pretending Eomer is hilarious! 
> 
> I don’t know how the Beatles came into play here! I just loved the idea of Eomer calling himself Ringo! Then of course Jim quoting a song title was perfection. 
> 
> If any of you are interesting in giving me a prompt for this series, let me know and I’ll send you the list of sentences. Or if you have a one sentence prompt of your own send it along with a scenario and we’ll see what Jim and Eomer come up with for you!


	8. So What If I Did?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim says something he's not sure Eomer will want to hear.

Eomer was touching Jim from the inside. His lube slicked fingers were preparing Jim for their joining. His clever fingers were stretching one moment and rubbing against Jim’s special spot the next.

Jim, for his part was up on his knees, his creamy white ass high in the air. He had started out on all fours, but now his head and shoulders were lying flat on the bed. His fingers were dug into the bed sheets. He was a sweaty, needy mess. Jim gasped, “Eomer, please.”

He smirked at the back of Jim’s head, glad Jim could see the look on his face. He knew Jim was fully prepared for his cock, but wasn’t ready to give it to Jim yet. He was curious to see how truly needy Jim could get. He tapped twice against Jim’s prostate and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when Jim gasped his name.

Jim was still seeing stars from the way Eomer had been touching him. A few more taps like that and he’d be spilling himself all over the bed sheets without Eomer having once touched his cock. His knees ached from being in this position for so long, his cock ached more from being so hard with no relief in sight. “Eomer, fuck me, please god, just fuck me, I need this, need you so much.” Jim rambled not sure if the words he was saying made any sense. He was blinded by his need for Eomer.

“Yes, you are rather needy are you not, Jim?” Eomer rubbed Jim’s hip with his free hand, tracing the curve of his pelvic bone, brushing down to graze across the smooth skin of Jim’s inner thigh.

So close, Eomer was so close to touching his cock. Jim shimmied his hips to the right, hoping Eomer would take the hint and touch him where he needed to be touched the most. Eomer pulled his hand away from Jim to once again caress his hip. “Fuck, Eomer, no, no, no. I need this…please, gotta come, have’ta come.”

Eomer tapped the swollen gland inside Jim’s ass, his own cock twitched against his stomach when Jim whined his name.

“Daddy please.” Jim cried out.

Eomer froze. “Jim, did you just call me Daddy?” He asked curiously.

Jim buried his face in the blankets of their bed. He wasn’t sure if he had said that out loud, but Eomer confirmed he had.  “So what if I did?” Jim challenged weakly.

Eomer felt his cock twitch so hard he was afraid he was going to come right then and there. He pulled his fingers from Jim’s body and flipped him onto his back.

Jim didn’t know what was going to happen. He was not a small man and Eomer had just flipped him over with ease. He hoped Eomer wasn’t angry at him and kept his eyes shut to avoid having to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

“Answer me, James. Did you just call me Daddy?” Eomer’s voice was gentle but firm.

Jim opened his eyes. Eomer was looming over him. His eyes were so dark, barely a ring of green was visible around his pupils. His nostrils were flared and Jim could hear him breathing heavy. He swallowed audibly and nodded his head.

“Say it again.” Eomer urged.

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was either going to be the best or worst thing to have ever happened to him. He opened his mouth to obey when Eomer interrupted.

“You will meet my eyes, James.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jim whispered. It took all of his courage to hold Eomer’s gaze. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad it just slipped out and I-”

“Do I look mad?” Eomer was a lot of things in this moment, horny as fuck among them but he was not mad at Jim. He had never been more turned on in his life.

Jim shook his head. Eomer didn’t look mad, he was looking at Jim like he was a starving man and Jim was a sandwich.

“Tell Daddy what you need, my golden boy.” Eomer managed a smile as he smoothed his fingers down Jim’s brow.

Jim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I need you to fuck me Daddy, fuck me hard.” Jim was panting as he saw the look on Eomer’s face change from playful to serious.

“Have you been a good boy, James? Do you deserve Daddy to fuck your tight little ass?”

Jim moaned and grabbed for the base of his cock. He squeezed hard to keep himself from coming. He marveled at the change that had so quickly come over Eomer.

“I do not recall giving you permission to touch yourself, James.” His tone was stern. If this went on much longer, he would be the one grabbing his cock to keep from spilling himself too soon.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I was gonna come and I wanted to wait to do it while you were inside me.” He released his cock and raised his hands over his head. He rubbed his fingers up Eomer’s chest and arms as he moved.

Eomer gripped his wrists tightly in one hand and reached for the lube with the other hand. He quickly slicked up his cock and moved to prepare Jim for their joining. He had to hope Jim was still opened up from their earlier play because he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer to be inside Jim.

“Daddy!” Jim cried out when two of Eomer’s fingers pushed into his ass.

“I am here, James. Daddy is right here. You will relax your body and allow me entry, do you understand?”

Jim nodded and gasped for breath. Jim remembered the one time he had tried to teach Eomer how to play pretend. He hadn’t understood what he was supposed to do and Jim couldn’t imagine now that this scene was anything other than real. Jim felt something warm and wet slap onto his stomach. He couldn’t see from where he was but he had a feeling it was Eomer’s cock drooling pre-come onto him from above.  Jim cried out again, the wetness on his stomach forgotten when Eomer pushed in a third finger. “I’m ready, Daddy, so ready for you, please fuck me, please.”

“Such a good boy, James to remember your manners.” Eomer nudged Jim’s entrance with the head of his cock. Both men moaned at the contact. Eomer pressed himself in deeper, not stopped when Jim began to whine and writhe beneath him. Eomer bottomed out with a breathy groan. “Daddy loves you so much, my golden boy. Are you ready to begin?”  

Jim nodded. He was enjoying the burn of being filled with Eomer’s cock, but it wasn’t enough to be filled, he needed Eomer to move. “Please, Daddy.” He begged.

“Wrap your legs around me, James.” He ordered and when Jim obeyed, Eomer began to move. He pulled back and pounded back into Jim’s tight passage. “You have been such a naughty boy, James, teasing Daddy the way you do.” Eomer could feel sweat pouring down his back. His cock was getting harder still with every dirty word that spilled from his lips. “Rubbing your tight ass against Daddy’s cock…should be spanked hard.” Eomer was panting for breath.

“Such a bad boy, Daddy.” Jim agreed. He was a naughty boy, the way he teased and tormented Eomer during the day as they worked. Knowing full well it would be hours before they could be alone together.

Eomer felt his dick twitch deep within Jim’s welcoming body. Hearing Jim call himself a bad boy was going to be his undoing. He tilted his hips to the left, angling himself so that his next thrusts would target Jim’s special place.

“Fuck, Daddy.” Jim cried out. “Gonna come, Daddy, gonna-”

Eomer felt the first blast of Jim’s release hot and wet against his stomach. “Make Daddy come too, James.” Eomer begged and felt Jim clamp his muscles down against his pounding cock. A few thrusts later and Eomer was coming too. He could feel Jim’s ass clenching around him, drawing his seed from his cock.

“Come, Daddy, come for me.” Jim was repeating again and again as he felt Eomer’s cock pulsing deep within him. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you.” Jim was whispering to him as he released Jim’s wrists and wrapped himself around Jim.

“Love you so much, Jim.” Eomer whispered back. He hadn’t know he needed something like this and had no idea how he would explain it to Jim.

“Love you too, Eomer.” Jim panted out as he caressed Eomer’s back. “Guess we both needed that, huh?

Eomer smiled against his neck and pulled him closer. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so… I was sitting at my desk one day thinking about these one sentence prompts when the idea hit me that I wanted to do something in the first person for Eomer. Then I heard Jim calling him Daddy. I didn’t know if both of those ideas would work at all, together or by themselves. I tried doing this prompt in the first person and Eomer would not talk to me. So I tried doing this in third person, got two paragraphs in and Eomer stopped talking again. Needless to say we both walked away from this prompt frustrated. It was about two weeks between then and now…once we got the spanking prompt under our belts, Eomer was a bit more keen to talk about the Daddy prompt and away we go!


	9. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer makes a confession.

Water races from my body as I stand up from the wooden bathtub. Gooseflesh breaks out instantly across my skin. Even though a fire burns bright in the hearth, the chamber is frigid. I reach for a drying cloth to rub the remaining water from my quickly chilling skin.

Once I am moderately dry, I shrug into my nightshirt. It is simply too cold to sleep unclothed. Not to mention that it is no fun to sleep in that state when one is alone, which I am. My golden boy or Jim rather, he is not my anything, though perhaps he is my friend, is several chambers down from my own.  I thought I heard him ask for a bath as well this evening. It seems my mind cannot stray too far from thinking of Jim. His hair looks as if the sun has kissed it, his eyes are bluer than the sky, his skin is creamy and pale and his muscles ripple as he goes about his duties.

My unruly cock stirs once again as I replay the images of him bathing. Rather than taking myself in hand as I have done so often of late, I try to reason with myself. I name off all of the reasons why leaving my chamber and knocking on the door to Jim’s is a poor choice.  Before I know it, my hand is reaching for my door knob, my cock having overruled the reasons why it is best to stay where I am at present.

I begin thinking of my ninety year old tutor, ugly girls and uglier boys in an effort to get my cock to behave and allow me come to my senses. I extinguish the candles in the chamber and climb into my cold, lonely bed.

Rest will not come to me. My body tosses and turns in a vain attempt to find comfort. Finally I shove pillows under the covers with me, hoping it will trick my mind into thinking it is Jim I am curled around. My mind is not fooled.  I shall not find my rest this night. My mind stumbles and my heart stutters when the realization dawns: I cannot sleep without my golden boy in my arms. I throw back the covers and get out of bed. I will go to him. Perhaps he is unable to rest as well. I almost believe my own feeble excuse.

I slowly turn my door knob and peek out into the hall. I may be the Third Marshal of Rohan, but neither Jim nor I need the unwanted gossip that would start should I be seen entering Jim’s room in my nightshirt, especially as the hour grows late.

As I creep down the hall toward Jim’s bedchamber I remember clearly what happened the first eve I knocked upon his door. I had gone with the very best of intentions, at least that is the tale I tell myself. It was his first night in a strange place and as his host, it was my responsibility to ensure his comfort. I did not imagine his comfort would include being sprawled across my body, his perfect blond head resting on my shoulder while his hand tangled in my hair as he fell asleep. I could only hope for a similar result now as I raised my fist to knock.

“Come in.” He called from within his chamber. My heart began to pound at the sound of his voice.

“Good eve to you, Jim.” I said as I entered his room and closed the door behind me, locking it for good measure. My breath caught in my throat as my gaze fell upon his naked chest. His skin was golden and beautiful in the firelight. My fingers itched to roam over every inch of his perfect form.

“Hi Eomer. I was wondering if you would stop in to say goodnight.” He folded back the covers in a silent invitation to join him.

My mind was spinning at Jim’s words. He had been awaiting my arrival?

“Hey, are you okay?”

The concern in his voice got my attention. I shook my head to clear the wool I had been gathering and managed to smile at Jim. “I am well, Jim.”

“You don’t look well, you’re a mess.” He was smiling at me, a smile that took my breath away.  “Here, come sit.”

I sat on the edge of his bed and Jim moved closer to my body. Before I could stop him, his hands were in my hair.

“You’re hair is a rat’s nest and your night shirt is wrinkled. What demons were you fighting in your sleep? Hmm?” Jim’s voice quietly cooed to me as he tried to set my hair to rights.

He thought I battled demons in my dreams. There was no enemy I was not capable of defeating, however my heart battling my head when it came to the beautiful boy who was stroking my hair and the side of my face was simply unwinnable. I was doomed either way.

“What’s wrong, Eomer?” Jim’s tender hands cupped my face, tilting my head up so I would meet his penetrating blue gaze. He was a brilliant man, smart and clever, he would know a mistruth the moment it left my lips. I decided to tell him the truth of what lie in my heart and my tortured mind.

“I could not find my rest this night, Jim.” I said quietly, meeting his stare with one of my own.

“Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?” Compassion shone in his eyes as his hands continued to pet me.

“Something is bothering me, but I do not dare to speak it aloud.” I pulled away from Jim’s gentle hands and soothing eyes. I walked to the fireplace, staring into the dancing flames as I tried to pull my thoughts together.

“What are you afraid of, Eomer?” His voice was kind and full of concern for me.

“I fear-” I stopped, closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. “I fear your reaction to my confession, Jim.”

“Look at me, Eomer.” I could not bear to look at him, to show him the raw fear and vulnerability I was not strong enough to mask from him.  “Eomer, please, there isn’t anything you can’t tell me. I promise you can trust me.”

I sighed. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled, “Of course you can.”

“I cannot sleep without you at my side, Jim.” It took all the courage I possessed to tell Jim what was troubling me.

“Why do you think I was still awake when you knocked on my door?” His voice held a touch of humor as he spoke.

I was confused by his reaction to my heartfelt words. Why was he responding to my heart’s confession with a question of his own? “I do not know, Jim.”

Jim laughed. “I can’t sleep without you either, Eomer.” My look of surprise made him laugh harder. He reached a hand out to me. “Come to bed.”

I nodded and joined him. My legs were barely under the covers before Jim was in my arms, his face snuggling into the hollow of my shoulder. I held him close and felt my body begin to relax into his. “I have never felt this way before, Jim. Never has another man troubled my rest.”

His lips curled into a smile against my skin. “Feels good, huh?”

“No Jim, I feel scared and unsure.”

“I promise I’ll protect you.” Jim curled tighter around me, throwing his leg over mine.

“How do you propose to protect me when you’ve never wielded a sword, Jim?” I did not mean to scoff at his promise, but it did seem quite impossible.

“I don’t need a sword to keep your heart safe, Eomer. All I need is your trust.”

“You have it, Jim.” I said softly against his golden hair.

“Goodnight, Eomer.” Jim replied as he yawned.

“Rest well my- Jim.”

He hummed against my skin, “Your Jim. I like the sound of that.” He snuggled closer, his lips ghosting against my neck. Moments later his deep, even breathing indicated Jim was finally asleep.

I liked the sound of that as well. With Jim resting in my arms I realized all of my fear and unease had vanished. I vowed to protect his heart as if it were my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my great regrets in the original Middle Earth story was that I spent very little time on Jim and Eomer getting together as a couple. I wanted to focus more on their relationship and the way that would turn out and in turn spent almost no time cultivating their great love. In the book and the movies Eomer is so strong and confident in himself and his abilities. I love the idea that he would be unsure of his own feelings almost to the point of being insecure when it comes to how Jim will react to his confession. Emotionally vulnerable Eomer is endearing and sweet. The last line of this story is how I always imagined Eomer deeming Jim, “my heart.” 
> 
> I’ve been toying with the idea of doing one of these in first person from Eomer’s point of view. The first time we tried this we struggled badly and I ended up not writing this ‘verse for two weeks. What we were doing just wasn’t working, but when I sat down to do this one, the words were just there. When it’s right, it’s right! I think I’m going to do more of these from Jim and Eomer’s individual points of view.
> 
> I realize Eomer would have said "May I," rather than "Can I,"...LOL!
> 
> This prompt hits me right in the feels. I hope it hits you there too!


	10. It's No Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a surprise for Eomer.

Eomer was enjoying the solitude of the morning with Firefoot. He had watched the sunrise magnificently over the snow capped mountains as he and the stallion galloped at full speed for the gates of Edoras.  Eomer had needed this early morning ride to alleviate his unease at waking alone. In all the time that he and Jim I had been together, this was the first time he had ever woken up alone. At first Eomer assumed he was off raiding the kitchens for their early morning meal, however he had to dismiss that idea when, after half an hour, Jim still had not returned to their bed.

Eomer had dressed in a hurry and did a cursory search of the keep. To his great dismay, no one had seen Jim. He had many duties that required his attention and he asked one of the stable boys to notify him when he saw Jim. He trusted Jim, but worried after him and wanted to know he was safe.

 

Jim was soaked to the skin. He had spent most of the early hours of the morning pumping the bellows in the blacksmith’s workshop as Lukan worked to finish his latest masterpiece.

“Now you’re sure he knows nothing about this, right?” Jim asked as he swiped a sleeve across his forehead.

“I am certain the Marshal knows nothing of your plan. I used his previous measurements when constructing your chosen gift. He is a full grown man and his size will not have changed. Plus he has not been in the smithy since he requisitioned your sword.”

Jim nodded, well pleased with that answer. “How am I going to get it out of here? I can’t be walking around with it in the open. Don’t want anyone to see it and spoil the surprise.”

Lukan pointed to the nearby workbench. “I crafted a box for you, Jim.” He polished over one last spot and held his creation out to Jim.

“It’s incredible.” The detail and craftsmanship that had gone into this gift was simply stunning.  He smoothed his hand over the polished plains of metal. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me. It’s perfect.”

“It is my pleasure, Jim. The Marshal will be well pleased with your choice of gift.”

Jim nodded and placed his gift in the box.

 

The rest of the day was torture. Jim could hardly contain his excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Eomer’s face when he opened the present. Jim had hidden the box in his old bedchamber, not wanting Eomer to accidentally discover it in their room.

His hands shook as he went about his duties. What if Eomer didn’t like it? What if he were so attached to the one he had that he didn’t want this one? What if he were superstitious and-

“Hello Jim.”

“Ahhhhh!” Jim jumped a mile and clutched at his heart. He was so deep in his own head, he didn’t hear Eomer approach.

“I missed you this morning, Jim. I have become unused to waking alone. What was it that took you from our bed at such an early hour?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Jim smiled and then smacked his lips loudly against Eomer’s.

“I do not understand, Jim.” Eomer wore a puzzled look on his face.

“Tonight after dinner.” Jim winked and began to whistle as he walked away.

“I’m a Horse Lord not a fortune teller, Jim. What is the meaning of this mystery?”

Jim shrugged and laughed at a gaping Eomer.

 

Eomer snarled his way through dinner.

“Why the grumpy face?” Jim leaned in to ask, million watt grin plastered on his face.

“You left our bed before I rose with no explanation of why, Jim. I am concerned about this business of being for you to find out and for me to know.”

Jim sobered. “I’m sorry, Eomer. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Jim reached for his hand under the massive oak table and gave him a comforting squeeze. “I have a surprise for you and I didn’t want to risk you finding out early. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Eomer’s eyes lit up. “A surprise? For me? What is it?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Jim laughed at the return of Eomer’s frown.

“It had better be an outstanding surprise, Jim.” He huffed.

“Oh, it is, Eomer. It is.”

 

“I never thought that infernal meal would end, Jim.” Eomer groaned as he shut the door to their room.

“Neither did I.” Jim mumbled. Theoden had a story to tell and no one was excused until it was told. The story was so long that at one point Jim was afraid they would all have to bivouac in the Great Hall for the night.

“I am ready for my surprise, Jim.” Eomer was all smiles.

“Weren’t you the one upset because you haven’t seen me all day? Don’t I get a kiss first?” Jim teased.

“Present first, kiss later.” Eomer promised.

“Well, what if you hate the gift? I don’t want to get a subpar kiss because you have poor taste.”

“Fine, Jim.” Eomer sighed and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Now, where’s my present?”

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going, Jim?”

“To get your present. You don’t think I hid it where you could find it, did you?”

“Hurry Jim, hurry.” Eomer urged. “Less talking, more present retrieving.”

“Damned impatient man.” Jim grumped as he shut the door behind him.

Jim walked slowly to his old bedchamber and grabbed the box from its hiding place. He walked even more slowly back to their chamber to build the suspense and drive Eomer that little bit crazier at being made to wait.

“Damnation, Jim.” Eomer barked when he opened the door. “Did you walk all the way to Gondor for that?”

Jim laughed and held out the box to Eomer. Whose bright smile turned to skepticism as he eyed the wooden box.

“Oh.” Eomer said, trying and failing to stay upbeat. “A wooden box, how nice.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Very handy, Jim.  Ahh, thank you.” He pecked Jim on the cheek, confirming his theory that the worse the present the worse the kiss.

Jim burst out laughing. “Eomer, the gift is _inside_ the box.”

“Ah, that is good news, Jim. Truth be told, it is not a very good box.”

Jim laughed harder at Eomer’s honesty.

Eomer pried the lid off the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. He looked up at Jim with stunned eyes. “Jim.” He breathed, shocked.  Eomer reached into the box and reverently pulled out the gleaming helmet. “This-this is for me?” His voice was full of wonder.

“It’s no big deal.” Jim said, suddenly feeling shy.

“Not a big deal, Jim? It is magnificent. The detail of the horse’s head on the nose guard is incredible. The horse bears a striking resemblance to Firefoot.”

 

“It is Firefoot. I drew the image and explained to Lukan what I wanted done. He deserves all of the credit. He was the one who designed and built this for you. It’s where I was this morning, helping to put the finishing touches on it for you.”

“I have never been given such a stunning and thoughtful gift before, Jim. I shall treasure it always.” Eomer pulled Jim into his arms.

“Now I’ll always be with you when you ride into battle.” Jim whispered into his neck.

“I shall endeavor to find an equally stunning gift for you, Jim.”

“You’ve already given it to me, Eomer.” Jim smiled into his skin.

“I have? What is it, your sword?”

“No Eomer, your heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another partially written prompt in my “unfinished” folder. I don’t know where I came up with the idea of Jim giving Eomer a present. Jim seems to me like the kind of guy to give you the moon wrapped in a red bow and say that doing that for you wasn’t a big deal. He would try to downplay his thoughtfulness.
> 
> The helmet, of course is the one you see Karl Urban wearing in the movies. I love the horse shaped nose guard. I read somewhere that Karl was allowed to keep the helmet when the movies wrapped. I think it’s magnificent and the idea that Jim had it made for Eomer breaks my heart. Eomer will always carry “his heart” into battle with him. I broke down and cried when I thought about the battle Eomer was about to fight at the end of my original Middle Earth story. The way his poor heart must have broken that much more when he put that helmet on and thought of Jim. Dammit, Jim…


	11. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's having one of those day...

So far Jim had been bitten and kicked by an angry stallion, had cut his right wrist on nail and was sporting a black eye. It was only lunchtime. He shuddered to think what the rest of the day would bring.

The day had started happily enough. Jim had woken wrapped in Eomer’s arms, his morning erection stabbing against Jim’s ass. The day got happier from there as the lovers found completion in the other’s clever hand.

Jim was whistling a happy tune as he entered Firefoot’s stall later that morning. “Hello handsome boy, ready for your apple?” Jim offered the fruit on the flat of his hand and it was quickly grabbed by the hungry horse.  Jim turned to grab the empty oat bucket when Firefox bit the back of his thigh.  “YEOW! What the fuck was that for?” Jim cried as he rubbed at his sore flesh. The horse stared back impassively. “I don’t have any more apples. You know how Eomer gets when I give you too many treats.” The horse snapped his massive teeth toward Jim again. Fortunately he was fast enough to dodge the bite. Unfortunately, he tripped on the oat bucket and landed hard on his left side. “Fuck!” Jim yelled as Firefoot started to nudge Jim’s prone body with his head. “Knock it off.” Jim batted backward at the horse and got batted right back with another nudge from Firefoot.

He managed to stumble back to his feet and out of the stall without further incident. He refilled the horse’s oats and carefully set the bucket back inside the stall from behind the relative safety of the stall door.  Jim waited patiently for the horse to finish eating before tempting fate by entering the stall again. It was time for Firefoot’s monthly hoof examination to make sure the horse’s shoes fit properly and there wasn’t anything wrong with the hooves themselves.

Jim took up his position behind the horse and tapped on his knee, the recognized sign for the high strung stallion to lift his leg for inspection. The horse obeyed, but Jim slipped and lost his balance, knocking into the horse who kicked backward at Jim connecting with his right shoulder and knocking Jim backward onto his ass.  “Fuck. My. Life.” Jim hissed as he picked himself up off the stall floor once again. “I’m fine, by the way.” He huffed to Firefoot as he locked the stall door. The hoof examine could wait for Eomer.

 

Later that morning found Jim repairing a stable door which had been shattered by an edgy, unbroken stallion. Jim was picking up the pieces of splintered wood, thinking about Eomer and the dirty promises he had whispered in Jim’s ear this morning when a sharp pain pulled his thoughts back to the present. His right wrist was bleeding thanks to a stray nail protruding from a piece of wood. “Thank goodness for my tetanus vaccine.” He mumbled to himself.

Jim used his pants to soak up the blood and tore off a strip of his tunic to bind the wound. It would have to do until he had time to visit Isyln, Edoras’ healer.

A familiar grumble in his stomach made Jim stop the repairs on the door and head toward the kitchens for some lunch.

“Jim, Jim, JIM!” The young children shouted as he passed their play yard.

“Hi kiddos!” He shouted and waved.

“Come play, come play.” Volleyed back to him from the happy kids.

Jim could never refuse a few minutes with the kids, they had been among the first friends Jim had made after he arrived in Rohan.

“WOW! What happened to your arm?” Three year old Jillie asked as she plopped down in his lap.

“I’m fine.” Jim responded, kissing her dark head.

“Nuh Uhhh.” Jillie challenged, shaking her little head no.

Jim smiled, “Dragon bit me.”

“Ohhhhhh!” The kids chorused all at once.

“You’re not so tough, Jim.” Five year old Bastien taunted.

“I’m not?” Jim pretended to be shocked.

“Nope, I can take you with my bare hands.” The little boy said proudly.

“Cannot, _Bastien,_ Jim’s a warrior, you’re just a little boy.”

“AM NOT!”

“ARE TOO!”

Bastien flew through the air toward Jim who tried to duck and cover, but had a hard time moving with his lap full of Jillie. As a result, Bastien’s foot collided with Jim’s left eye.

“I’m dead.” Jim cried as he fell back onto his back.

Jillie scrambled away from him when she saw the blood on his face. “Ewwwww, Jim.” She shrieked as she pointed.

“I’m fine, Jillie.” He reassured the little girl before hightailing it out of the children’s play yard. There had to be a safer place than this somewhere in Edoras.

 

After a quick lunch and bandage session in the kitchens, Jim was out on the practice field with Donall. His sword skills were getting better as time passed, but Jim was struggling today. His recent injuries were taking their toll. His shoulder was throbbing from where Firefoot had kicked him, his wrist was on fire from the salve Islyn had put on it before bandaging him up again and his face hurt from the flying kick Bastien had delivered.

“Fuck me.” Jim yelled as Donall swept his left leg, sending him crashing to earth, landing hard on his already sore ass.

“No thanks, lad, you’re too skinny by half.”

The other warriors laughed and Donall helped Jim back to his feet.

“I heard about your run-in with Bastien. What does it say about the fighting men of Rohan if a five year old can knock a member of the Rohirrim out commission?”

“I’m fine, Donall. Let’s go again.” Jim raised his weary sword arm.

 

Jim stopped by the kitchens on his way back to his room, asking Glendy and Sorcha to bring him up a hot bath. It wasn’t a luxury he allowed himself often but he figured he deserved one after the day he’d had. Once the hot water and wooden tub were brought up Jim shrugged out of his clothes and sank his aching bones into the hot water. He placed a washcloth over his eyes and let his thoughts drift away.

He must have drifted off to sleep as the next thing he knew Eomer was gently nudging him awake. “Eomer?” Jim’s voice was thick from sleep.

“Good eve, my heart. It appears your long legs have saved you from drowning.” Eomer was smiling at him, his green eyes dancing with mischief.

“Water’s cold.” Jim shivered and braced his arms on the side of the tub to stand up.

Eomer was turned around grabbing a drying cloth as Jim stood up.  “You are injured.” Eomer yelled from behind him as he noticed the bandage on his right wrist. “What has happened?”

“I’m fine, Eomer. Just cut myself on a nail.” Jim smiled and took the cloth, rubbing it over his wet skin.

Eomer was frowning as he studied Jim more closely. “And this?” He indicated the purple bruise on Jim’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s where Firefoot kicked me. I’m fine.”

“Firefoot kicked you?” Eomer was shocked. “How is that so? Damned horse likes you better than me most days.”

“Well, today isn’t ‘most days,’ I guess.”

“What is this?” Eomer glided a hand over the mark on Jim’s thigh.

“I’m fine, Eomer. That’s where Firefoot bit me.”

Eomer snorted, trying hard to hold on to his composure. “He BIT you?”

“Real funny. I only had one apple for him, so he tried to take a bite outta me.”

“He is only allowed one apple per day, Jim.” Eomer had turned serious again. The care of his beloved war horse was no laughing matter.

Jim sighed. “Yes, I know. You try telling _him_ that.”

“Do I want to know what you did to my horse that earned you the black eye?” Eomer rose an eyebrow as he waited for Jim’s answer.

“I’m fine, it wasn’t Firefoot, Bastien gave me the eye.”

Eomer burst out laughing. “Bastien?” He held his out at his hip to indicate the boy’s height as he was laughing too hard to ask another question. He doubled over when Jim’s nod indicated it was indeed _that_  Bastien.

Jim left Eomer laughing as he gingerly laid himself on their bed. All he wanted to do was sleep the aches and pains of the day away.

“It would seem as if you have had quite a day, my heart.” Eomer soothed a hand over Jim’s chest.

 Jim jumped in pain from the light contact. “Ouch.”

Eomer moved his hand down Jim’s left side and was rewarded with a slap of Jim’s hand after a sharp hiss of pain.

“Damnation, Jim. Is there a spot on your body that does not pain you?”

Jim indicated his lips.

Eomer leaned in close to brush a soft kiss across Jim’s lips. “Anywhere else?”  He smirked.

Jim pointed to his stomach, which Eomer peppered with kisses and love bites. Jim hummed contentedly.

“Is there perhaps another spot, Jim? Eomer’s voice was husky with desire.

Jim pointed to his erect cock.

Eomer grinned and swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim, it just wasn’t his day! It was just one of those days where everything that could go wrong did!! 
> 
> If Eomer asking Jim where he didn’t hurt seemed familiar, it should!! It’s in homage to Indiana Jones. In Raiders Of The Lost Ark, Indy and Marian are on a boat trying to outrun the Nazis and Indy is examining his wounds. She is trying to help him undress and he’s gasping in pain everywhere she touches him. She says something like, “Well God damn it, anywhere doesn’t it hurt?” And Indy points to his forehead and elbow and his lips in turn earning a kiss each time he points to somewhere new!


	12. I'll Never Unsee That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Eomer hear a scream and run to investigate.

Jim and Eomer were walking through the smallest of the horse barns, the one that was used for newly arrived or birthed animals. It was a quieter place with fewer animals and Eomer had found this kind of isolation helped ease the transition of a new home on shocked horses. It was also a peaceful place for mothers to bond with their new born foals.

“How is the new brood mare coming along, Jim?”

“Skittish, real skittish, Eomer. She shies away from any kind of contact. I’m worried about her.” Jim had been trying to work with the newly arrived mare for two weeks. Nothing Jim tried attracted her interest and she was edgy to the point of panic when Jim attempted to open her stall door. They had only progressed as far as Jim being allowed to place feed and water buckets into her stall.

“Is it possible she was mistreated in her first home, my heart?” Eomer saw red at the thought of someone harming a horse. Animal cruelty was an act punishable by death in Rohan. Horse Lords had no use for a man who would maliciously harm such a magnificent creature.

Jim reached for Eomer’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “She bears no physical marks or scars on her body. It’s possible she is just missing her family.”

Eomer laughed under his breath. “You are strangely sentimental, Jim. She is a horse, her duty is to bear strong colts. She does not have human emotions as you or I have.”

Jim was about to argue the point when a shriek sounded from deep inside the barn. He took off running in the direction he thought the scream had come from. Eomer was only steps behind Jim. They both stopped running when they reached the new mare’s stall. She was munching happily on the oats Jim had left for her earlier that morning.

“Is she well, Jim?” Eomer panted as he came to a stop in front of the stall.

“She’s fine, I don’t think she was the one screaming.” Jim turned to look at Eomer, admiring the way his cheeks were flushed from his short run. He rubbed a finger across Eomer’s bottom lip and was leaning in to kiss him when another scream punctuated the quiet morning air.

“That sounded as if it was back this way.” Eomer pointed behind himself, turning to walk slowly in the opposite direction. Another pained groan sounded and Eomer knew they were going in the right direction. Both men picked up the pace and began to run. They rounded the corner and came upon an open stall door, high pitched squeals were emanating from inside. What Eomer saw brought him up so short that Jim crashed into his back.

Theoden was taking some man from behind.  Jim recognized him as Gregor, one of the horse trainers.“Harder, big boy, harder.” The young man begged, squealing in delight when Theoden obeyed his request.

Jim snorted into Eomer’s neck and began to back away. He had to reach out to tug Eomer along with him, as he seemed rooted to the spot. “Let’s leave them to it, Eomer.” Jim urged, pulling on his arm.

“But?” Eomer looked confused.

“But nothing, you’d want him to extend us the same courtesy, right?” Eomer was not responding and Jim grabbed his face forcing him to make eye contact. “Right?”

Eomer shook his head as if to clear it. “Right, Jim. You are right, of course.” Jim led them away from open stall door.

Jim began to laugh, poking out at Eomer with his elbow. “Oh man, I’ll never unsee that if I live to be a hundred.”

“Nor shall I be able to unhear it, Jim.” Eomer visibly shuddered. He was wearing a look on his face like he had eaten something rotten.

Jim stopped walking and turned to face Eomer. He grabbed his shoulders and kissed Eomer, wet, hot and sloppily. “Harder big boy, harder.” Jim giggled.

 Eomer swatted Jim’s ass. Jim let out a squeal of his own and scrambled to get out of Eomer’s reach. Jim winked and took off running away from Eomer.

“Where are you going, my heart?” Eomer called after him.

Jim waggled his eyebrows at Eomer, who was standing with his hands on his hips. Jim called out over his shoulder as he began to run, “To find an empty stall, big boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all fun and games until you see your parents having sex! Thankfully I am fortunate enough to have never walked in on anything remotely like this scenario. Poor shocked and emotionally scarred Eomer!


	13. NOW, NOW, NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is a little anxious.

It had been a long hard day. Jim had been training with the Rohirrim after attending to his regular duties in the stables earlier in the morning. Even though Jim’s cunning and tactical skills had saved the Rohirrim, Edoras and Eomer in battle previously, that had not eased his way into the tight knit group of fighting men. He was still an outsider and always would be no matter how long he lived in Edoras.

He was bumped and bruised and all Jim could think of was a hot bath and a nap before meeting Eomer for dinner. They had seen each other during his sparring lesson. Eomer was walking the perimeter of the fighting field calling out instructions or encouragements as he passed his men. “You must hold your sword more firmly in that battle stance, Jim.” He had called out. Jim would show Eomer later this evening just how firmly he was capable of holding a sword. Jim found his first smile of the afternoon as he pushed through the heavy wooden door to the bed chamber they shared. He found his second smile in quick succession as Eomer was standing shirtless in the center of the room.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked as he ran his hands up Eomer’s bare chest.

“Is this not our room, Jim?” Eomer looked around as if searching for something familiar to indicate he was in fact in the right room.

Jim laughed and slipped into Eomer’s arms. “I just meant I’m surprised to see you so soon.” Jim was gently kissing along his collarbone.

Eomer grabbed Jim’s ass and pulled them closer together. “It was a rough session for you today. I wanted to be here when you returned, my heart.”

Jim’s lips landed on Eomer’s as his hands went for the ties to Eomer’s breeches. He could feel his lover was hot and hard for him already. Jim pushed Eomer’s pants down as far as he could reach without being forced to pull their lips apart.

“You are anxious for our joining, Jim.” Eomer smiled as he pulled Jim’s tunic over his head, tossing the garment to the floor. His hands roamed Jim’s creamy skin as Jim worked to get his own pants off.  “Hands and knees.” Eomer urged Jim toward the bed.

Jim freed himself the rest of the way from his pants and climbed onto the bed.

Eomer watched as Jim settled himself into position. He knew Jim was peeking over his shoulder, watching as Eomer stepped out of his pants. He took himself in hand, moaning out loud as his thumb flipped up over the head of his cock.

“Eomer, please.” Jim said harshly from his position on his hands and knees.

“Soon, Jim, soon. First, I must decide what I shall do to you.” Eomer’s smirk was devious.

“Do to me?” Jim’s voice was impatient and strained.

Eomer walked slowly to the bed. He buried one hand into Jim’s thick hair, petting the man as if he were a faithful hound. “You are so soft, my heart.”

Jim practically purred at Eomer’s praise and moved closer into Eomer’s touch.

Eomer walked his hand lightly down Jim’s neck, trailing along his spine, moving excruciatingly slow down the crack of his ass to Jim’s pucker.

“Oh fuck, Eomer.”

“Not yet, Jim.” Eomer murmured, entranced by how responsive Jim was to his touch. He moved to stand behind his lover as he continued to stroke at Jim’s most sensitive flesh. Eomer leaned down and licked up the back of Jim’s balls, smiling against the skin at Jim’s high pitched whine. He sucked one sack gently into his mouth, rolling the sensitive flesh lightly with his tongue as his fingers continued to rub and probe Jim’s hole.

“Feels so good, Eomer.”

“I am pleased to know you are enjoying me, Jim.”

“More Eomer, need more, need you.”

“As I need you, my heart. You must be patient, Jim.” Eomer licked up the back of his sack to swirl his tongue around Jim’s pucker.

“Uhhhh, Eomer.” Jim cried out, his hands fisting into the bed sheets. His grip was so tight his knuckles went white.

“You liked that, hmmm?” Eomer grinned before lashing his tongue against Jim again. His hands gripped Jim’s cheeks, pulling them open to expose more of Jim to Eomer’s clever tongue.

“Please, please, Eomer.” Jim pleaded.

“Please what, Jim? You must tell me what you require of me.” Eomer teased. He knew full well what Jim required of him.  He just wanted to hear Jim say the words aloud.

“Need to feel you inside me, Eomer. Need to feel you in my soul.”

Eomer’s heart stuttered in his chest at Jim’s words. He always felt their souls were one when they joined together. Hearing those words from Jim’s own lips sent his heart soaring. Eomer slurped loudly on his index finger.

Jim groaned when he saw what Eomer was doing.” Yessss, please, please.” Jim cried out for Eomer as his finger pushed easily inside Jim’s body.

Eomer moaned in concert with Jim at the ease in which his finger breached Jim’s defenses. He licked Jim’s stretched hole as his finger continued to slide deeper, finally tapping against Jim’s special spot.

“Fuck, Eomer, now, now, NOW!” Jim was rambling, pleading and begging Eomer to take him.

Eomer smiled at Jim’s neediness. “Roll onto your back, my heart. I would look into your eyes as I love you.”

Jim unfurled his fingers from the sheets and started to turn. He felt Eomer’s hand on his hip and shoulder helping to guide him onto his back.

“Ah, there is my sweet, golden boy. I love you with my entire being, Jim.”

“Love you too, Eomer.” Jim reached forward to cup his warrior’s face as Eomer slid into Jim’s body, joining them together, as their souls embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you all the time that I don’t know where these stories come from; the ideas and sometimes even the words…this time however, I literally do not know when or why I wrote most of this. I was looking through my unfinished folder when I came across this story, it was only written to the part where Eomer tells Jim to get on his hands and knees. I don’t know what prompt this started out as originally, I do know it was not intended to be part of the original Middle Earth story. So I found a one sentence prompt that fit the mood and here we are. I love the way Jim and Eomer love each other, there is a sweetness and devotion here that is beyond words in my mind. These two just love each other so much…and I love them! 
> 
> Those last two lines of dialogue hit me right in the weepy feels!


	14. Have You Seen The...OH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim cannot find something and he's hoping Eomer can help him out.

Firefoot was on the warpath. Nothing Jim tried would soothe him into eating, not even extra apples; a no-no in Eomer’s book, but a necessary tool in Jim’s arsenal for handling the high-strung animal. There was only one thing, aside from Eomer himself that would bring the horse to heel. Jim moved around the stall looking for it. He could swear he’d left it in the top cubby the last time desperate times called for desperate measures, but now it was gone.

After checking through several stalls unsuccessfully, Jim went in search of Eomer. He would know where it was, Jim was sure of it. Problem was, Jim couldn’t locate the Third Marshal either.

“Liam!” Jim exclaimed as he came upon one of the stable masters. “Have you seen Eomer?”

“Hello Jim, he was on his way to visit with Damnation Jim last I knew.”

Jim laughed, the horse’s name never ceased to tickle him, nor did the story of how Eomer’s prized warhorse came to be his. “I’ll look for him there, thanks.”

As Jim walked into the barn that housed Damnation Jim, he noticed the flighty stallion being worked in the ring, but again, Eomer was nowhere in sight. “Have you seen Eomer?” Jim asked one of the grooms, he thought maybe this was Gregor, but didn’t want to risk calling out the wrong name.

“Damnation Jim’s stall.” The boy waved in the general direction Jim needed to go.

Jim could see the stall door was open as he walked down the corridor of the large horse barn. He poked his head inside. “Hey, have you seen the…OH!” Jim fought to catch his breath as he stared at Eomer who had one hand braced against the side of the stall while the other hand was fisting his cock.

“Jim!” Eomer moaned.

“Thank goodness it was me!” Jim exclaimed as he hurried to shut and latch the stall door from the inside.  He couldn’t believe the sight that met his eyes when he turned back to Eomer.

Eomer had stopped stroking himself and was literally standing there with his dick in his hand.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Jim’s voice was low with desire.

“Assist me.” Eomer demanded as he started stroking himself slowly.

“No, Eomer.”

“No?”

Jim knelt in front of his lover. “Come on my face. I wanna watch you love yourself.”

Eomer’s cock jumped in his hand as Jim knelt before him, staring up at him with his bottomless blue eyes. His cock twitched again as he noticed the hungry way Jim was staring at it. “Look at me, my heart.”

Jim did as he was asked up looked up to meet Eomer’s lust dulled eyes. His heart started hammering faster in his chest at the smoldering look Eomer was giving him. He still found it hard to believe this magnificent man was in love with him. “Come on, Eomer. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Eomer whimpered as Jim’s pink tongue licked out over his lips. How he wished that tongue and those lips were wrapped around his cock instead of his own hand. He increased the pace of his strokes.

“That’s it,” Jim urged. “Almost there, come on my face. I want to be coated in your juices.”

Eomer cried out for Jim as the first pulse of his release slashed against Jim’s open lips. He cried out again when Jim opened his mouth. With what little brainpower he had left, Eomer aimed his shooting cock at Jim’s open mouth. He started to whimper as ropes of come blasted across Jim’s lips and into his mouth.

Jim laughed and rolled Eomer’s release around in his mouth before swallowing it down.

Eomer groaned as his flagging cock tried to rise again at the sight of Jim enjoying the essence of his love. Instead, he bent double and tried to regain his breath.

Jim leaned up and pressed their lips together.

“What was it you came in search of, Jim?”

“Fucked if I know.” He started to laugh.

Eomer grinned lecherously. “Give me a moment, Jim and we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim will not tell me or still cannot remember what the thing was! Dammit Jim. 
> 
> I wrote this earlier in the week on my lunch break as coworkers stopped by my table to say hello and chat for a minute. I had to causally lean my arms on my notebook so they couldn’t read what I was up to. If you saw a co-worker madly writing in a notebook at lunch, would you ask them what they are writing??


	15. This Is The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer is being literal again...

Jim was having one of those days where simple tasks seemed to be taking hours, which was why he was only now spreading fresh hay in Firefoot’s stall as lunchtime approached. “Damn high-strung warhorse and his damn high-strung maser.” Jim mumbled to himself mere seconds before he was tackled face first into the newly spread hay.

“You should take care not to malign a magnificent horse when his damn high-strung master is within earshot.” Eomer whispered into Jim’s ear. He smiled in satisfaction when he felt a shiver go through Jim’s entire body as he lay on top of him.

“That’s it.”Jim snapped out. “This is the last straw.” He struggled to free himself from Eomer’s iron grip. It took a few minutes of trying to dislodge the heavy and laughing Horse Lord, before he could finally claim victory. Jim sat up in the hay with Eomer in front of him on his haunches.

“No, my heart.” Eomer said as he reached up and plucked a stray piece of hay from Jim’s hair. “I believe this is the final straw.”

Jim began to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. His crazy day, Eomer’s blindside tackle and the way he was constantly mangling Jim’s sayings. “Oh is it now?” He deadpanned.

Eomer peered around to look at the back of Jim’s head. “Why yes, Jim. There are no more pieces of straw in your hair.”

If he lived to be one hundred, Jim would never tire of the way Eomer misunderstood all of Jim’s idioms. He launched himself forward at Eomer and knocked to his back in the straw. “I think _this_ is the last straw.” Jim laughed as he pushed Eomer’s head back into the fresh hay.

“You will pay for your treachery, my devious heart.” Eomer giggled as he shoved back at Jim and failed to knock Jim off of him.

Jim lay his entire body on top of Eomer, his chin coming to rest on his crossed arms over Eomer’s chest. “Hi!” Jim giggled.

“Hi.” Eomer grumped back “You believe yourself to be most clever, do you not, Jim?”

“I am clever.” Jim leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Eomer moved like lightning, wrapping his arms around Jim and flipping them both over. “Yes, you are clever, but not nearly as clever as me.”

“Oh no?” Jim leaned up to kiss the breath out of his handsome but heavy warrior. “All this rolling around in the hay and I had to be the one to kiss you first. How clever are you now?”

“I reign supreme, as kissing you was my ultimate desire and here I am kissing you.”

“Just kissing? Is that all there is to your ultimate desire?”

“Perhaps a roll in the hay, my heart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixing up Jim’s sayings is one of my favorite things about Eomer. Of course at the end, he finally gets a saying right with his plan for a roll in the hay! 
> 
> This prompt was a lot of fun because Eomer is SO literal. Can you imagine explaining to him what, “The straw that broke the camel’s back” means? “Are you delirious, Jim, how could a piece of straw fell such a mighty beast?”


	16. You Want Me To Do WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Eomer's prized mares goes into labor and Jim is there to lend a hand, two of them actually.

Jim was wrapped around Eomer from behind in sleep. A heavy pounding on their chamber door woke the dreaming lovers. Eomer pulled away from Jim’s embrace and yanked on his pants as he walked to the door. “Yes?”

Gregor, one of the stable boys entered the room. “My Lord, Temperance has begun her labor. You asked to be informed when it began.”

“Thank you, Gregor, I shall be right along.” Eomer shut the door and reached for a shirt.

“I’m coming with you. She didn’t eat much today and I’m worried about her.” Jim pulled his pants on and was about to pull his shirt over his head when Eomer kissed him.

“It is not possible for me to love you more than I do in this moment. To hear you speak of my horse like this warms my heart.”

Jim laughed at the confused look Eomer gave him at his own play on words.  Jim slapped Eomer’s shoulder and ran for the barn.

 

It wasn’t going well. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains and Jim estimated Temperance had been in labor for at least six hours. He knew both mother and foal were in danger the longer the labor lasted. Jim was kneeling at Temperance’s massive head whispering words of praise and stroking her face.

“Jim, I will need your assistance.” Eomer said. He would not say this aloud but he was scared. If the labor did not progress soon, he stood a real chance of losing them both.

Jim kissed the laboring horse and made his way back to Eomer.

“Temperance is in dire trouble. We need to birth the foal immediately.”

Jim nodded, he had a feeling this might be the case. “How can I help?”

“I will need you to reach within the mare and pull the baby free.”

Jim looked at Eomer with his mouth hanging open. “You want me to do _WHAT_?”

“You have smaller hands than I, Jim and we do not want to risk hurting the mare. I need you to reach within the horse, find the front legs and pull the baby free. Can you do it, my heart? Both Temperance and the baby need you.”

Jim nodded and rolled up his sleeves. “Tell me what to do.”

Eomer breathed a sigh of relief and motioned Jim into position. “Now reach within and tell me what you feel, Jim.”

“I feel something hard and sharp. I think it might be a hoof.”

“I will need you to be certain, Jim.”

Jim moved his hand to get a better grip on the foal. “Yup, it’s a hoof alright.”

“Good job, Jim. Can you find the second one?”

Moments later, Jim found the second hoof. “I’ve got it, now what?”

“Grab hold of the forelegs and begin to pull the foal free. I do not need to tell you to be gentle.”

Jim pulled and felt a bit of give. He backed up a bit more, giving himself room to maneuver and began to pull the baby’s legs again. After fifteen minutes or so of this, the tiny foal slipped free. “It’s a boy!” Jim called out. He moved quickly to get out of the way as Temperance struggled to regain her feet.

“Well done, Jim.” Eomer said. “I would hug you but you’re a mess.”

Jim laughed. “We can hug later, once I’ve had a bath. That was amazing.”

“It was amazing. You saved them both, Jim.”

“What will you name the little stallion?”

“George’s Pride.” Eomer said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this idea came from. Eomer whispered it to me and I ran with it. I love that he named the horse after Jim. That one hit me right in the feels.


	17. Tag, You're It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim teaches the children of Rohan a new game.

“Okay, so the game is simple.” Jim was surrounded by all of the children. “I’m ‘it’ and it’s my job to chase you all around until I touch one of you. When I do, I yell, ‘TAG, you’re it’ and whoever I tagged is now ‘it’ and you have to chase everyone until you catch someone.  Got it?”

The kids nodded, some jumped up and down.

“Good, let’s have some fun.” Jim laughed when they all ran away from him. “Let’s see, who should I chase? How about Bastien?”

The little boy darted away from Jim. “Can’t catch me, Jim.” He taunted.

Jim laughed as he chased the kids around and laughed harder as they taunted him for not catching them.  He was, of course, not catching them on purpose wanting to drag the game out for as long as possible. He was just about to catch and tag Allyn, a shy but happy little boy, when he saw Eomer walking toward their game. He let Allyn escape and set his cap on bigger game.

“Hello, Jim.” Eomer called.

Jim broke from the kids and ran straight for Eomer. He slapped him on the shoulder and shouted, “TAG, you’re it!” Jim and the rest of the kids laughed and ran away from Eomer.

“Jim I do not understand your gibberish and why does the fun flee from me?”

Little Jilly walked up to Eomer and yanked on his shirt. “Are you not going to flee as well, my little love?”

She shook her head shyly at the giant Horse Lord.

Eomer crouched down to her level. “Do you have something to share with me?”

She nodded her head sending her dark hair flying.

“Will it help me catch the fun?”

“You have to run after Jim and touch him because you are it.” She said proudly.

“I am what, sweetness?”

“It.”

“It?”

“It.”

Eomer was befuddled. “So I run after Jim, touch him, announce he is it and flee from his presence?”

Jilly nodded.

Eomer kissed her head and ran after Jim.

“It would seem I am ‘it’, Jim.”

Jim laughed and darted away from him. “You are it, Eomer.”

“I do not know what ‘it’ is.”

Jim laughed harder, Eomer almost grabbed the hem of his tunic.

“Why didn’t you tag, Jilly?”

Eomer darted quickly to his left and tackled Jim to the ground. “Because, my heart, this is much more fun.” He kissed Jim quick and hard then stood back up. “Tag, you are it.” Eomer dashed away laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Jim playing with the children of Rohan. I see him as a Pied Piper of sorts with all of the kids trailing after him. 
> 
> Eomer’s interaction with Jilly is just precious…


	18. That Is One Hell Of A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in Rohan.

It had rained like the residents of Rohan were going to need to build an ark. Jim and Eomer had been making love as the storm raged on outside.

“I need to check on the horses now that the rain has pretty much stopped.” Jim said.

“Not yet, Jim, the horses will keep. This on the other hand will not.” Eomer thrust his erection against Jim’s hip.

“I need to see Temperance she’s a nervous new mother and she need me, Eomer.”

“I need you as well, my heart.” Eomer reached between them and began stroking his cock against Jim’s.

“Twenty more minutes won’t make much of a difference…” He moaned as he surrendered to Eomer’s clever hand.

 

“That is one hell of a mess.” Jim remarked later as they made their way to the horse barn that housed Temperance and her new foal. Puddles as deep as ponds dotted the inner courtyard and broken tree limbs were scattered on the ground. Members of the Rohirrim were assisting with the cleanup and signaled to Eomer as he and Jim passed.

“We will have things back to rights soon enough, Ji-“ Eomer didn’t finish his sentence as he slipped on the mud and landed flat on his back in a mud puddle.

Jim couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “Eomer, I’m so sorry.” Jim tried to rein his fit of the giggles back in but failed miserably as the mud dripped from Eomer’s hair to land on the tip of his nose. Eomer, trying to wipe it away only made it worse.

His right eyebrow rose in silent challenge seconds before his right hand shot out and wrapped around Jim’s boot. He yanked hard and soon Jim was lying beside him in the mud.  He burst out laughing at the  look of outrage on Jim’s face. “What is sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander. Is that not one of your sayings, my heart?”

Leave it to Eomer to choose this moment to finally get one of his sayings right. “Yeah, that’s right, Eomer. Jim pulled himself back to his feet and tried to brush off as much mud as he could, but the effort was futile, he was soaked and filthy. He reached a hand down to his muddy lover, ready to help him back to his feet.

Eomer reached out to grip Jim’s hand and instead of pulling himself back to his feet, he pulled Jim back into the mud, to land on top of his chest. “Hello, Jim.” Eomer smirked.

Jim mashed Eomer’s head into the mud. “Of course you realize this means war?”

Eomer laughed and wrestled Jim onto his back. He kissed his muddy lover until they were both breathless.

“We need to see to the horses, Eomer.” Jim pleaded as he struggled to free himself from Eomer’s weight.

“The horses do not care if we are dirty, Jim and you, my heart, are very, very dirty.”

“If we weren’t lying in a mud puddle in front of everyone, I’d show you just how dirty I can be.” Jim bit Eomer’s left ear which miraculously was still clean.

“Do not make promises with your lips that your ass cannot keep, Jim.”

“It’s not my ass that will be keeping this promise, dirty boy.” Jim, knowing he’d caught Eomer off guard was finally able to flip Eomer over and bounce back to his feet. He took off for the barn leaving Eomer in the mud. “You coming?” Jim called back to him.

“All in due time, my heart.” Eomer muttered and pulled himself out of the puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Eomer mud wrestling. Yes please!!


	19. And The Horse You Rode In On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Eomer spend a night in the pub.

It was a rowdy night in the tavern. Jim was holding court over several members of the Rohirrim as he told stories of his adventures that were carefully disguised to sound like they took place in Middle Earth rather than light years away. The ale had been flowing all night long. “So I said, ‘Fuck you and the horse you rode in on.” Jim burst out laughing at his own cleverness.

“Why would someone fuck a horse, Jim?” Eomer was confused.

“Eomer, it’s just a saying, you know an expression. A stronger way of saying ‘fuck you.’”

“Yes, Jim but why would someone fuck a horse?” Eomer was more confused than before, how was horse fucking a strong way of telling someone to piss off?

“Eomer, there was no horse.” Jim said as he rubbed between his eyes.

“Jim, I heard you very clearly say there was a horse present.”

Jim groaned and stood up from the bench seat.

“Where are you going, Jim? Will you search for the horse?”

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eomer being Eomer...
> 
> GoWashTheLights sent me the meme. Thank you so much for sending that and alerting me to the fact I forgot to post this yesterday.


	20. Are You Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Eomer attend a party.

It was a celebration to end all celebrations. It was Theoden King’s birthday and the ale flowed freely all day. The festivities finally began winding down after the meal was served and Jim took that opportunity to drag a very drunk Eomer back to their room.

“Cease draggin’ me, Jim.” Eomer batted at Jim who was lugging him down the hall. “Need’ta drink more ale and make more merry.” Eomer smiled and then belched.

“Cute.” Jim deadpanned. Truth be told, Jim wasn’t much more sober than Eomer, but had enough sense about him to know if he didn’t get them to their rooms, they’d end up passed out on the cold stone floor of the great hall.

Eomer giggled.

Jim was so surprised at the sound bubbling out of Eomer that he almost dropped him. “Are you giggling, Eomer?”

For reasons only Eomer knew, that made him laugh all the harder.

“Fantastic.” Jim mumbled as he tried to balance Eomer and open the door to their chamber at the same time.

“Take off your pants, Jim” Eomer ordered around another fit of the giggles.

“You first, Giggles.” _This ought to be good,_ Jim thought. He liked drunk, giggly Eomer almost as much as he liked jealous Eomer, maybe even more.

“As you wish, my heart.” Eomer belched loudly and struggled with the ties to his breaches. He stumbled and fell against the bed. “I am well.” He announced as he finally struggled back to his feet.

Jim was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Drunk, giggly, uncoordinated Eomer was definitely his favorite.

Eomer finally undid the ties of his pants and pushed them down to his feet. “Come suck my monster cock, Jim.” Eomer waggled his eyebrows at Jim.

Jim was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe.

Eomer took a step toward Jim. If Jim would not come to him, he would come to Jim. He giggled again at his own clever joke and promptly fell flat on his face. He hadn’t bothered to take off his boots and his pants were pooled around his ankles. “Fuck my mother.” Eomer grumbled against the floor.  His stomach rolled violently and he had just enough time to reach for the chamber pot under the bed before he started to retch.

That sound sobered Jim instantly. “Are you sick?” He asked.

“No Jim, my insides decided they wanted to be outsides.” He retched again.

It was Jim’s turn to giggle. For a man who claimed he had no sense of humor, that was a pretty funny line.

“Here, let me hold your hair back.” Jim scooted to his side and wrapped his hands around Eomer’s thick blond hair.

“I consumed too much ale, Jim. Do not allow me to do such a thing ever again.”

Jim laughed. “As if I could stop you.”

“I am most serious, Jim. I am in no state for monster cock sucking.”

“Ain’t that a bitch?” Jim mumbled.

“What has a female dog to do with anything?”  Eomer retched yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all been there, having too much to drink at a party. Eomer’s really gonna feel this one in the morning!! 
> 
> Corrie71 pointed out a smiling Eomer in a candid picture of the LOTR cast. The picture is of Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf. It struck me that in the two movies he's in, Eomer never smiles, never laughs. That picture is the best thing!
> 
> I am a huge fan of drunk Eomer. A bigger fan of drunk and giggling Eomer. And and even bigger fan still of drunk, giggling uncoordinated face-planting Eomer!!


	21. Don't Make This A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're celebrating "Crisp Miss" in Middle Earth!

“So, tell me about this ‘crisp miss’, Jim.” Eomer asked as he and Jim walked through the newly fallen snow on their way back to the keep.

Jim laughed. “You mean Christmas?”

“Yes, Jim. I did think that sounded uncomfortable for the poor lass.” Eomer shook his head, he would never understand Jim’s Earth traditions.

Jim wondered how to explain the concept of Christmas, as there was nothing similar in Rohan to compare it with as Rohan worshipped no gods and practiced no religion. “Do you ever wonder how Middle Earth was created, Eomer?” Jim asked philosophically.

“What an odd question, Jim. Middle Earth has always been here. It troubles me not how it came to be.”

Jim had a feeling that would be Eomer’s answer. The people of Rohan were happy with how things were and were not bothered to ask how they came to be this way. “Some of the people on Earth believe a benevolent being created our planet and then our people to live on it.”

Eomer looked puzzled but motioned for Jim to continue. “This being had a son whom he sent to Earth to teach peace and love to our people.”

Eomer nodded. He was familiar with those types of people who preached that all people should put down their swords in favor of love.  Now Eomer was all for love, but make no mistake, he would always have one hand on his sword.

“Christmas is a celebration of the birth of the son who preached peace on earth and good will toward man.”

“What is involved in the celebration?” Eomer was curious how the birth of a child was celebrated on Earth. Here in Middle Earth the womenfolk took care of the mother and new baby while the men got roaringly drunk and sang bawdy tavern songs before stumbling their way home.

“We exchange gifts, Eomer.” Jim said simply.

“Ah, like when you gave me my helmet to celebrate the day of my birth? Why do you exchange gifts when it is not your birthday, Jim?”

“It’s just a tradition.” Jim said quietly.

“Yes.” Eomer agreed, “Just a tradition.”

“Don’t make this a big deal.” Jim cautioned.

“Consider the matter forgotten.” Eomer’s mind began to spin with the possibilities.

 

Jim woke up cold on what would have been Christmas morning back on Earth. He reached out for Eomer and found his side of the bed empty. “Eomer?” Jim asked as he rubbed his face and sat up.

“Happy crisp miss to you, Jim.” Eomer sat in a chair near the fire. He had been too excited to sleep and hadn’t wanted to disturb Jim’s rest. He had been watching his lover slumber peacefully for the last few hours.

“Happy Christmas to you, Eomer.” Jim laughed at his mispronunciation of the word. “What are you doing way over there?”

“I was too excited to sleep and I did not wish to disturb your rest, my heart.” Eomer walked back to sit on the edge of their bed.

“Why were you excited?”

“I could not wait to give you this crisp miss present.” Eomer smiled and offered Jim a small item wrapped in cloth.

“You got me a Christmas present, Eomer?” Jim took the small item from his hand.

“Yes, Jim. The cloth is not the present, you must remove the cloth to see my gift.”

Jim laughed and kissed Eomer’s cheek. “May I open it, now?” Jim couldn’t wait to see the gift.

Eomer nodded, he looked as excited as Jim felt.

Jim pulled back the cloth to reveal a round, bronze broach with a large red stone in the middle of it. “Eomer, it’s gorgeous. I’m stunned. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Jim. It is used to fasten your cloak around your shoulders. The red stone is made to represent my heart as it is yours now.

Jim brushed his lips against Eomer’s, he had never be given such a beautiful and thoughtful gift before. “I have something for you as well.” Jim pulled away and reached under the bed and pulled out a bundle also wrapped in white cloth.

Eomer took it from Jim’s hands and pulled back the cloth to reveal a new green cloak. “I love it, Jim. Thank you.”

“I had them sew little hearts as the border, see.” Jim pointed out the needlework that edged the heavy garment.

“I will cherish it as I cherish you, Jim.” Eomer set his gift on the floor beside the bed and leaned in to lick a stripe up Jim’s neck. Are there any other crisp miss traditions that I should be aware of Jim?”

Jim laughed. “Oh, didn’t I tell you that’s it’s tradition to stay in bed all day making love, once gifts have been exchanged?”

Eomer smirked as he kissed Jim hard. “I begin to see the point of your Earth tradition, Jim.” He wrapped a hand around the back of Jim’s neck and pulled his lover close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from Middle Earth!


	22. I'm Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer is teaching Jim to track.

Eomer was teaching Jim to track. As they walked through the woods, Eomer would point out broken twigs and twisted leaves as proof that some animal had passed this way.  “Your quarry will most likely not drop before you in surrender. Once you have shot it with your arrow, it will run from you in panic.”

Jim nodded and followed Eomer deeper into the woods. Most of what his chatty boyfriend had been saying was going over his head, but he knew animals shot with an arrow would in fact flee.

“You now know all you need to track me Jim. Make me proud.” Eomer kissed the side of his head and dashed off into the woods.

One thing was for certain, Jim should have paid more attention to Eomer’s words and less attention to the sway of his ass. He was lost, that much he knew. Worse, he could no longer hear Eomer moving through the forest.  “You could have at least left me with a safeword.” Jim called out to the forest. “Sadistic bastard.” He mumbled as he set off in the direction he’d seen Eomer travel.

He did like Eomer showed him and looked for clues that didn’t match up with nature. A branch bent the wrong way or leaves crushed by a heavy tread. He wandered for what felt like hours. “I’m lost.” Jim called out to the forest.

Eomer tapped on his boot causing Jim to jump a mile. “I believe you are found, my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble!


	23. That Was The Last Time I Ever Went Roller Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells Eomer a story.

Jim and Eomer were tangled together in Eomer’s large bed. Eomer never had an easy time sleeping on the eve of battle. The drills he was planning to put the Rohirrim through were mock battles to test their fighting and leadership skills, but a battle was still a battle. “Tell me a story, my heart.”

“What kind of story, Eomer?” Jim kissed into his messy blond hair. Jim had loved him well as his messy hair showed.

“An adventure of your youth, Jim.” Eomer was quiet and serious.

Jim laughed. “Okay, I’ll tell you about something called roller skates.” Jim didn’t think this was breaking the Prime Directive and even if it was, so what, it’s not like Starfleet would ever find out what he’d said.

“Roller skates.” Eomer rolled the word around on his tongue. “What is a roller skates?”

“Roller skates are special shoes with wheels on them.” Jim laughed when Eomer snorted at him.

“You put wheels on your footwear, whatever for?” Eomer could not imagine how shoes like that would be practical in battle.

“For fun, Eomer, what else?” He was curious how his stubborn Horse Lord would answer the question.

“Your people do entirely too many things for fun, Jim. Who was keeping your people safe or hunting for food while you were _playing_ around with wheels on your feet?”

“Children mostly played with roller skates, Eomer.” Jim wouldn’t discuss the reasons why he didn’t need to be out hunting for food or keeping his people safe, that would be a direct violation of the Prime Directive, whereas the roller skates were only a small, tiny, practically non-existent violation.

“Tell me how you played with wheeled feet.” Eomer asked softly, he could feel his body relaxing into Jim’s.

“We would go to this building called a roller rink and we would skate around in circles.”

“Pardon me for saying so, Jim, but that does not sound like fun.”

“It wasn’t just the skating,” Jim said, “You’d meet your friends there and they would play music while you skated.” Eomer snorted again. “There were pretty girls.” Eomer snorted louder. “Prettier boys…”

“You have my attention now, Jim. Proceed.”

“I was skating one day and trying to catch the attention of Dylan Wade. He was so cute, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes.” Jim sighed.

Eomer poked him hard in the side.

Jim laughed. “You realize you’re jealous of twelve year old boy a million light years from Middle Earth, right?”

“He attracted you’re notice, Jim. He is lucky he is not here now, I would knock him flat with my broad sword.

Jim burst out laughing, jealous Eomer was adorable. “So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by a rude Third Marshal, I was trying to catch Dylan’s attention. At the same time I was doing that with my amazing skills, a group of girls skated around me and one accidently tripped me. I landed hard on my ass.”

It was Eomer’s turn to burst out laughing.

“Oh sure, kick a guy when he’s down.” Jim pretended to pout. “Anyway, all the girls laughed, then all the boys laughed, including Dylan. That was the last time I ever went roller skating.”

“Now do I have your permission to run him through with my broadsword?”

Jim laughed.

“No one laughs at my heart, and lives Jim. Understood?”

Jim pulled away from Eomer and pushed him onto his back. He pinned Eomer’s hands over his head. “You’re awful cute when you’re jealous.” Jim smirked as he leaned down to kiss Eomer.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Eomer is the cutest thing ever!!!
> 
> This is the last little snippet we are going to see from Middle Earth for now. I have something in the works for Jim and Eomer in the months to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested in reading Middle Earth: The Final Frontier for the first time or the fiftieth time, here is the link: [Middle Earth: The Final Frontier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1323772/chapters/2755348)
> 
> This story is my heart.


End file.
